Naruto's New Team
by blackshadow1006
Summary: Kyuubi never attacked instead it was the Ice Maiden Shiva who was sealed in Naruto. Naruto decides after the wave mission to ditch Konoha and begin anew somewhere else. Narutoharem
1. leaving Konoha and Zabuza

DISCLAIMER: I don't won anything.

Summary: Kyuubi never attack instead it was the Ice Maiden Shiva. Shiva and Naruto get along and she helps train him. What happens when Naruto takes enough abuse and after the Wave mission gets sick of it and leaves and joins the Hidden village of the sound.

A/N:Zabuza and Haku never died. Naruto and the rest are also 15 years old.

Pairings:At the moment its gonna be Naruto/Shiva/FemHaku/Kin/Tenten/Tayuya possible others I don't know yet.

Chapter 1: Joining Sound

Naruto had just gotten back and was once again berated and told he was worthless by the girl he thought he loved. He had had enough he wasn't gonna take it. He would show Konoha what a mistake it was to piss off the container of the Ice Maiden Shiva. He had rigged his apartment to blow making it seems he was in it when he died. He would find a new village and start over there. He put on a sleeveless black shirt. Black cargo pants covered by a black cloak to hide his face.

He made a couple Kage Bushins to distract the guards and snuck out of the village and on his way to a new life. As he was walking he considered on where to go. He decided to ask his tenant on what she thought they should do. So he ran some till he found somewhere to spend the night. After he set everything up he enter his mind. Where he found a door leading to a room that he set up for his Tenant. He knock and walked in. A woman that looked about 21 was laying on a bed relaxing. She had long blue hair and curvy figure with startling crystal eyes. She smiled when she saw Naruto and got up and gave him a hug. They walked over and laid on the bed next to each other. Naruto laid there stroking her hair in hair not speaking.

"Where do you think I should go Shiva-chan?" She wrapped her arm around him and pulled him closer.

"I don't know my Naru-kun maybe you should go seek out Zabuza-san and Haku-chan. They would probably let you stay with them and you could learn a lot from Zabuza-san."

"Yes, I'll probably do that. I know that at least they would accept me." She frowned at hearing this.

"I'm sorry Naru-kun that you had to go through all this." Naruto saw the look and pulled her closer to him.

"Its not your fault ok. You didn't realize what you were doing." She nodded and into his chest.

"Shiva...Thank you."

"What?" She asked looking up into his eyes.

"I wanted to say thank you for always being there for me. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have made it." She smiled at him and Leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on his lips causing him to blush slightly.

"Now go to sleep." He nodded and dozed off.

The next morning he packed up and walked off towards where Zabuza had said they were staying for awhile. It took him a few days but he finally found the cabin where Zabuza and Haku were staying he saw the beautiful form of Haku picking flowers near the front of the cabin and he smiled and ran over to here unfortunately for him he scared and she grabbed flipped him over drove a knee in his chest holding him place.

"Who are you?What do you want?" She growled at him she didn't know it was Naruto due to the fact his Hood was covering his face.

"Haku-chan i-its me Naruto." She gasped and jumped off and stuck out her hand. He shook his head and took hand and stood up. She reached out and pulled the hood and gasped again which made Naruto laugh again. She then frowned and pulled off the sunglasses Naruto had been wearing.

"You shouldn't hide your eyes they are so beautiful." She said making him blush. He took the glasses from her and put them away and smiled again. She squealed and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, I didn't think I'd see you again. How are you?" She then frowned again even more so than before.

"What happened? Why are you here?" She asked.

Naruto frowned. "Is Zabuza-san around I'd rather not say this twice."

She nodded and grab his hand and pulled him inside. "Yes, he's making lunch." This made Naruto laugh.

"Oh, this should be good." She giggled and dragged him in.

Naruto walked and saw Zabuza at a stove stirring something in a pot and had to hold in his laugh.

"I didn't know The Great Momichi Zabuza Demon of the Mist Class-A missing nin was also a chef." Naruto said laughing at the end not able to hold it any longer. Zabuza whipped around a growled at the laughing boy. Then his eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Naruto is that you?"

"Ya its me. How you been?" Zabuza shook his head to clear it and make sure he wasn't imagining things. He then laugh and motion for him to sit. Naruto turn and sat next to Haku and waited for Zabuza to finish lunch. Once they finished eating both Haku and Zabuza turned to him and looked at the blond waiting for and explanation.

"I couldn't bare it anymore the insults, the glares. It was just to much. My own friends hated me. I decided to take off. It was suggested that I seek you guys out." Zabuza looked at him suspiciously.

"Who suggested it." Naruto looked scared for a moment. _Should I tell them._

_**Yes, if your gonna stay with them. Then they should know**_

_Alright then._

"Zabuza-san, Do you know what a jinchuuriki is?" He asked him. Zabuza's eyes went wide at this and Haku looked confused.

"Which one?" He simply said.

"Shiva, The Ice Maiden. Thats how I had control over the ice and its also how I went all crazy." He nodded in understanding.

"Naruto, I understand what you are and I know that you are not the demon but the demon container. If you wish to stay with us you are allowed. I want you to explain to Haku exactly what it is we've been talking about. Tomorrow I will inform you of our plans." He got up and left the room.

Naruto turned to Haku and saw her glaring at him and he winced. "Come on lets go for a walk and I'll inform you on what it is we were talking about." He stood stuck out his hand which she took and the left walking. After awhile she stopped him and gave him a death glare.

He sighed and pulled her to the ground were they sat and he explained everything his life,Shiva, everything. It would be understatement to say she was in shock. Naruto calmly sat their and waited for her to hate him. So he was surprised when he felt to slim arms wrap around him and hug him hard. He looked up at her in shock.

"I don't care what you have in you. You are not the demon. You hold the the demon and I will never hate you for that." Naruto smiled widely and hug her hard tears in his eyes. He quickly stood up and wiped his eyes out and gave Haku his hand.

"Come on, we need to go its getting late." She nodded and they walked back hand in hand.

The next morning Naruto woke up to Zabuza screaming at him. Naruto jumped out of bed directly into a taijutsu technique looking for danger. Once he saw the laughing Zabuza and giggling Haku he relaxed and settled for glaring at them. Naruto shoved them out of the room and got dressed in the same clothes at yesterday.

He walked down to find Zabuza and Haku sitting at the table talking about their plans. He took a seat and rested his head against Haku's shoulder. Zabuza raised and eyebrow at this but didn't say anything.

"Alright Naruto what we decided to do is join the Hidden Village of the Sound. I heard that they accept missing nin. What we'll be is a genin team with me as your jonin instructor." He said.

Naruto raised his head and looked around the room. "Ah Zabuza-sensei if I'm not mistaken we need a team of three not two to enter the Chunnin exams." He said feigning confusion. Zabuza growled at him.

"I know that I figured we'd just have them assign us one or something. You never know we may just pick someone up on the way." He said waving away Naruto's concern. Naruto nodded and got up.

"Ok, lets start training." Zabuza shook his head also standing.

"No first off if your gonna be on my team. You need to learn a weapon. So we'll be heading into wave country to pick up some supplies as well as show you something." This sent Haku into giggling and made a smirk to come across Zabuza's face. Naruto just shrugged and followed him and Haku.

Just as they finish walking across the bridge and Naruto saw the sign and it made him stop dead. Naruto's head whipping back to his new friends and the sign in shock. Then all of the sudden he fainted causing his two friends to break out in laughter. Zabuza then pick him and headed over towards Tazuna's house.

They knocked on the door and Tsunami showed and saw the boy in his arms and immediately worried. "What happened to him Zabuza-san?"

"He saw the name of the bridge and fainted." She took a closer and giggled. "Come on bring him and lay him on the couch." As they laid him down they could hear him mumbling something so they leaned down to listen.

"Must...kill...crazy...drunk...bridge...builder...bad ...name." They stood up and laughed .

"Tazuna-san better watch himself." Haku said giggling. Zabuza laughed and Tsunami giggled and walked out.

A couple hours later Naruto walked in looking around wildly until eyes fell upon Tsunami and plopped into the seat next to her and gave her a pointed look and tapping his fingers against the table. She smiled at him nervously.

"H-hi Naruto."

"Hi to you too. Now about that bridge I helped protect anything you wanna tell me." She grinned at him and held up her hand.

"Well, just relax and I'll tell you. You showed this town that their was still heroes. So after an unanimous decision we named the bridge after you." Naruto groaned and looked over at Zabuza and Haku.

"This isn't good. How am I _hero _of wave country suppose to go out and not be mobbed." They looked startled at that as well.

"Thats not good. Well just wear you hood and put your sunglasses and we should be ok. Were only hear to pick up some new clothes and a few weapons. After we get that we'll be out of here." Naruto nodded and pulled his glasses on and covered his head with the hood and his face was completely hidden. He then silently after a nod to Tsunami walked out. Zabuza and Haku said goodbye and followed behind as well.

Naruto and the rest gotten everything they need all they had left was getting a weapon for Naruto and then they could leave. Naruto turned to Zabuza and looked at him curiously.

"What type of weapon do you think I'm suited for?" He asked. Just as he was about to answer when a monkey appeared in front of him and handed him a bag. He then disappear in a puff of smoke. Naruto looked at the others and saw they were as lost as he was. He open and saw a note from the old man.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I am aware you are not dead. Fear not I will keep your secret. For now. All I ask of you is train become strong and come back one day. Do this for an old man before he dies. In this bag are scrolls of different techniques. As well as some scrolls that your father left in my possession. They include his secret techniques as well as different sealing techniques. Used them wisely and become stronger than your father was. Oh, by the way your Father was the fourth Hokage, Uzumaki Arashi. Goodbye and Good Luck_

_The Old Man,The Third Hokage, Sarutobi Sandaime. _

Naruto was shock staring at this and looked at a random scroll and found it was on sealing after reading he got an idea.

"I know what I'm gonna get." He then explained his idea to Zabuza and Haku who nodded that they liked it. Naruto put the scroll away and they quickly made it to the weapons shop. Naruto went right to the swords to find which one he wanted. He looked to his left and found Zabuza looking at a sword similar to his but bigger and more dangerous. The handle was white with blue markings on it and the blade itself was pitch black. He smiled and nodded.

"That will be my new sword and you get this one." He said pointing the sword on display and then the one on his back. Naruto just nodded in shock that he would give it to him. He quickly found two Katanas he wanted as well both blades were pitch black with white handles with a black dragon wrapped around it. They quickly bought them and started walking back when Naruto froze.

"I can't leave yet." Naruto all of sudden said.

"Why not?" Haku asked.

"If came here and didn't go see Inari he'd kill me. I meet you back at the house." Just as he was about to leave he heard Zabuza call him back. He turned to see Zabuza taking his old sword off his back.

"I want you to start carrying this around so you can get use to it." Naruto nodded and strap it to his back. He fell to the ground as soon but got right back up after a few minutes he was able to walk with it on his back though it was still difficult. Zabuza smirked. "You'll get use to it."

Naruto nodded and walked away towards Tazuna's home. After he was gone Haku turned towards Zabuza. "Do you think he can handle that weapon?" She asked a little worried. Zabuza nodded confidently.

"He will it'll just take time. Were gonna have to change his look and name though. People will want to use him because of what he has within him." She nodded still worried. They then turned and started walking home.

Naruto ran the whole way to Tazuna's to help get use to the sword. He made just in time to see Tazuna about to walk in. "TAZUNA! WAIT!" Naruto yelled. Tazuna turned and a grin came across his face when he saw who it was.

"Naruto, how are you? Do you have time to step in and talk." Naruto nodded and followed him in. Inside they found Tsunami talking to a gentlemen around her age. Naruto frowned and gave him a hard look. They seem to be very friendly with each other. With a grunt Naruto sat across from the guy his frown turning into a glare.

"Tsunami, Who is this?" He asked in a low voice. She smiled at him. "This Naruto is my new boyfriend. Kano." She didn't noticed the tension in the room.

"I see. How is Inari?" She smiled at Kano before turning back to Naruto.

"Hes great. He's at Karate class right now. I'm about to go get him." She said. Naruto put his hand up. "I'll go get him. I'll surprise him." She smiled and nodded going back to her conversation.

"I'll walk you out." Tazuna said standing up. He had a gleam in his eye that told Naruto there was a ulterior motive to this.

As soon as they got to the door Naruto turned to him and gave him a pointed look. "I don't like him." Tazuna came right out and said.

"That makes two of us."Naruto said agreeing with him.

"He started talking to her the day after I became mayor. I don't like it all." Naruto nodded and thoughtful look on his face.

"I'll see what I can do. I'm gonna see what Inari can tell me about him as well." Tazuna look confused at that.

Naruto smirked. "The things grown-ups will say when they don't notice a kids in the room." Tazuna laughed and they said there goodbyes. Naruto quickly made his way to the karate school. He walked in and say a pretty girl sitting behind a counter looking completely bored. Naruto smirked he was about to brighten up her day considerably.

"Hello, My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm looking for Inari." He politely asked. She perked up at the name the narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"How about you take of the cloak and glasses. Just for confirmation." He smiled and nodded pulling down the hood and taking for the glasses. Her eyes widened in shock.

"I-Its really you." He smiled and nodded. "Could you show me the way to where Inari is?" She nodded still in shock and motioned him to follow her. They stopped in front of a door with the number 313 on it.

"Thank you very much." He smiled at her lean and gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked in. He was pretty sure he heard a distinctive thump though. He shrugged it off and walked and leaned against the wall and watch the rest of the class. The teacher was the first to recognize who he was but continued the class. Ten minutes later he had everyone standing at attention. He then turned to me and ask for me to come to the front of the class. I had put my hood back on at this point.

"Class, I don't know why he's here but we have a very special guest here today. May I introduce The Hero of the Wave Country Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto laughed when he saw Inari's jaw drop while everyone else cheered. Immediately the hands went up.

Naruto pointed to a girl Inari's age who he had noticed Inari kept glancing at. "Are you really Inari's big brother and could you tell us the story of what happened?' She asked in quiet voice.

Naruto smiled and pulled off the hood and the all gasped at the shock that the he wasn't that much older than they. "Ya, I'm his older brother. About the story. Inari tells it better I hear soooo. Come on up here Inari." Inari gasped but ran up and hugged Naruto. "I missed you big brother." He said crying.

"I missed you too. You better stop crying or your girlfriend there is gonna think your a crybaby." Naruto whispered and immediately he stop crying and growled at him. "She's not my girlfriend." He vehemently stated causing Naruto to laugh.

"Whatever you say little bro. Now tell them the story." A half-hour later they were walking back towards his home when Naruto stopped him. He knelt down so he could look at him straight in the eye.

"I've met your mom's boyfriend." Inari immediately growled confirming Naruto suspicions that this guy wasn't good.

"What can you tell me? Your grandfather doesn't like him either." Inari growled louder.

"He's an asshole. I got him to tell me that the only reason he's with mom is to become rich and famous. You know since she knows you and Grandfather is mayor." Naruto frowned. "Ya thats what we though as well. Ok were gonna get rid of this guy heres the plan..." Inari listened attentively since he wanted to get rid of him.

Later that night Naruto had decided to put the plan into affect. Hey Kano help me with these dishes. Since were the guest and all." He narrowed his eyes but followed. As soon as they went in Inari got up and slid a recorder under the door. Tsunami saw this and went to get but just as she went to open the doors she heard their voices and decided to listen in.

In the kitchen Naruto started the interrogation. "So, Kano why are you interested in Tsunami. I promise I won't say a word." Kano gauged him a moment before smirking. "She wouldn't believe you anyway she so naive like that." Naruto held his anger and motioned for him to continue.

"Well, I figured that she knows you the hero of wave country and the fact that pops over there is mayor. That I can get major recognition by making her mine." The guy was bent over in the fridge and didn't see Tsunami. Naruto did and mouthed 'I'm sorry' She nodded but you could see the tears in her eyes.

"Would you like me to get rid of him for ya. Tsunami." This caused Kano's head to snap up and stare in shock. "Yes please. Would you?" Naruto nodded and grabbed they shuddered at the screams that could be heard. Naruto walked back in a immediately wrapped Tsunami in a hug. She let herself go and cried on his shoulder.

The next morning He left and rushed back to the cabin knowing Haku was gonna kick his for staying over. So he was rushing through the forest and had almost made it when he cam to a clearing and saw Haku and Zabuza surrounded by 10 ninjas. They looked like hunter-nin from the mist. He waved his hands and had ice spikes float behind the mist-nins. Unfortunately one of the nins noticed them and called out. He was able to take out half their forces though. Three attacked Zabuza who killed two and trapped the last in his water prison technique. Haku finished the others off easily with her precise strikes.

Naruto calmly walk with a small smile on his face. That disappeared as soon as he saw the look on Haku's face. He took a step back and smiled sheepishly. Where have you been." She practically snarled at him.

"Hehe, I was at Tazuna's I had to deal with something so ya. Sorry. Why don't we get some information from the guy." She glared at him a little more before turning to the man in the prison. Zabuza release him and Three spikes of ice surrounded his neck in the shape of a triangle. Naruto walked over keeping his hands up.

"Do you have any idea why their coming after you now. I mean haven't you been gone for awhile." Zabuza nodded in agreement glaring at their captive.

"So spit it out why are you here." They shivered and immediately started talking.

"The new leader of the seven swordsman of the mist. H-He wants you and Kisame dead." This causes Zabuza to frown.

"What do we do with him." Zabuza asks looking at us. Haku shrugs while a thoughtful look comes across Naruto's face.

"Whats your name and don't lie. I wouldn't wanna slip."

"S-Sato Ikuna."

"Alright Ikuna you have two choices. One is give everything on the seven swordsman of the mist and tell the leader that Zabuza died in an Avalanche or something. Or two we kill you right now. Oh, if you lie or go back an tell him he didn't die I'll find you and wipe out your entire clan. Got it."

"I'll tell you everything I know." Naruto smiled.

"Good choice."

"The leader's name is Inoe Mai. She wields a swords just like yours Shes at about 5'8 has dark red hai-" Zabuza cut him off at that.

"Ya I know everything about her keep going. Give names and I'll tell you which I know and which I need information on. Got it?" He nodded.

"Yes sir. There names are Leno Tai, Wami Jin, Nekko Rao, Taeko Sai, Sasaki Nae, and finally they welcomed back Raign hes the only original member." Zabuza nodded. Zabuza waved to let him go and Naruto dropped his hand and the Ice spikes melted.

"Remember what I told you Ikuna." He nodded and ran off. Both Naruto and Haku looked at Zabuza waiting for the news.

"Well the good news is I know all about every member of them. The bad news is I helped trained them so their good. This means more training especially if Mai's leading them." He said his voice getting real quiet at the end.

"Did something happened between you two?" Zabuza gave him a sharp look before nodding.

"She's my ex. I trained her personally if we fight them she'll be the hardest." Naruto gave a grave nod.

"Yup." He then shook his head to clear it. "Ok, Lets go set up your swords and stuff and start training in six months we head to Sound. So lets get to works Naruto I want a thousand strikes up,left,right,down,diagonally left to right, and diagonally right to left. No Chakra. This will help your strength as well."Naruto nods and gets too work.

**Two months later. **

Naruto had grown a couple inches and was able to wield both his katana's and his zanbatou easily and gracefully. His mastery over the ice was getting better and he had learned a bunch of techniques that Sandaime sent him. He learnt two from each type. He learnt the Earth style wall and inner capitation techniques from doton. From the Katon jutsu he learned the dragon flame jutsu and the fire dragon flame missile techniques. The Suiton he learned the water clone and the water dragon blast technique. The air bullet and great breakthrough from futon. There was only a couple of lightning jutsu and he learned the two until he could at some point meet up with Kakashi again. He learned. Rapid lightning strikes and lightning wall.

He was working on controlling his mastery over the Ice better when Zabuza came up to him. Naruto stop the Ice dome he had over him self when Zabuza walked up. "Naruto, I found out that a jinchuuriki is about to be attack by Akatsuki very soon and I thought you could go help protect her possibly have her join us here. Her name is Yugito and she blond with green eyes. She's also very strong. Regardless of how it goes there I want you to stop at Yukigakure. I have a friend there who can teach you some Ice techniques. Be back here with or without the jinchuuriki in three months understand. Follow me for now."

When the walk into the house Naruto saw that Haku had a bunch of what seem to be hair products on the table. "Whats all this?" Haku looked up and grinned but before he could do anything Zabuza knock him out from behind. He awoke a couple hours later and knew right away something was different about him. He ignored the feeling and thought of ways to get back at Zabuza that is until he looked in the mirror. Zabuza and Haku had dyed his hair pitch black. His blond hair was gone. He growled put it in its new style of a ponytail. Use the seal he had put on his wrist and made his katana's come out and went downstairs looking for his vic- I mean friends.

He found them outside working on their Taijutsu. He smirked and calmly walked over to them. "Ok, Who wants to die first." They nervously stepped backwards and tried to reason with him.

"Naruto your look is to recognizable. I mean you also have to change your name as well." This made him pause.

"What do you mean change my name?" They sighed in relief that he had forgotten about his hair.

"The Akatsuki are looking for you. Hunter-nins are looking for you. The seven swordsman of the mist may be looking for you. Its too risky for you to go by your name and have the same look understand." He look sad but nodded that he understood.

"So whats my name gonna be?" Haku spoke up. "We decided that you would go by Hiroshi or Hiro for short." (A/N: I really like that name.)

"It means generous which is the type of guy you are." Haku continued.

"All right I can go by that. Whats my last name?" He asked then.

"We thought you could just use my surname." Zabuza said.

"Momichi Hiro." He smiled.

"Alright I like. When I get back you'll get my punishment. I have to go pack for my trip." They nodded and twenty minutes he came out ready with nothing no bag.

"Um, I thought you were going to pack?" Haku asked.

"I decided I'll practice my survival training while out there so I just brought the stuff I needed. They nodded and Haku,after a nudge from Zabuza,walked up to him.

"I'll walk with you some of the ways." She said .

Naruto nodded and they walked off. They just talked about meaningless things until the got far enough and Haku and he stopped. "Be careful please. You are one of my precious people and I couldn't bare to lose you."

"Haku, You and Zabuza are the most important people to me. I promise I'll be careful." He then pull her in a hug and after awhile they pulled away but just before she ran she did something that shocked Naruto she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Then ran off saying "Good-bye Hiro-kun."

Naruto stood there dazed for a moment before jumping up a tree and running through the forest. He ran all day and most of the night until he decided to stop for the night. He had just been about to fall asleep when he heard a scream breakthrough the forest. He jumped and grabbed the back of the handle of his Zanbatou which he now called Yuki Ryuu which means snow dragon in Japanese. He found a group of drunk men dragging a girl that look about his age give or take a year. He decided to watch and follow first. They finally came to a clearing and one of the guys collapsed. Naruto shook his head these drunks weren't worth using his sword on. In fact they weren't worth fighting himself. Naruto smirk did a seal and quietly whispered Kage bushin no jutsu. Five clones appeared next to him.

"Alright you guys distract them while I get the girl." They nodded and got to work. Naruto jumped from tree to tree until he was right above her used some Chakra to stick his feet to a branch and leaned and stuck his arms out to the girl. She didn't move at first she was clearly too scared.

"I promise I won't hurt you. Just jump into my arms and I'll bring you to safety." After another minute she jumped into my arms and held on tight. He swung them up and jumped from tree to tree until they made it back to the campsite. Where he put her down in front of the fire. She got up and bowed and gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you so much." Naruto gave her small smile and pulled down his hood. She gave a small gasp a seeing how young he was.

"Your not much older than I am." He gave a small laugh.

"No probably not but I am a shinobi. So I could have easily taken those guys." She nodded.

"My village is not far form here."

"Ya buts its not a good idea to travel at night. So get some sleep and we start off first thing in the morning. Is that Alright?"

"Ya but I'm sleeping right next to you. Oh and can I have your name. I'm Haruna.

"I'm Naruto." He then laid down and went to sleep. She got up and curled up into him and also fell asleep.

Naruto wakes the next morning to find something warm on his chest he looks up to see Haruna sleeping. Naruto tries to think of a way out of this and decides to just wake her up. He shakes her a bit and she slowly opens her eyes she see Naruto looking back at her then down at herself and screams jumping up. She backs away very quickly blushing.

"I-I'm Sorry."

"Hey Its alright I'm not one to complain about a pretty girl falling asleep on me." This causes her to blush even more. Naruto laughs and straps his sword onto his back again.

As they start walking back she turns and looks at him curiously. "W-Why did you help me?" She asks and Naruto looks at her like shes grown a second head.

"You needed help so I help. Every human person is precious until they the do something that shows the don't deserve help." She nodded.

They continue walking just talking and getting to know each other a bit better. Soon enough they get to the beginning of the country she lives in. She stops before they get their.

"Their is something I need to tell you."

He nods and waits for her to continue. "I'm the feudal lords daughter."

Naruto looks at her and blinks. "So what exactly does that make you then?" She laughs at he dumbfounded expression.

"I'm a princess, Naruto."

He blinks again. "Well I guess we a should get you back then eh?"

She nods and they continue walking. Just as their at the entrance Naruto holds her up. "Hold on. You probably pretty recognizable. Right?"

She nods not exactly sure what he is getting at. "Well it'll be easier to get you to your home if your disguised. So I want you take my cloak and cover your face."

She takes the cloak and covers her face now understanding at what he is getting at. They start walking through the village when Naruto notices a clothing store that sells some cloaks that he likes.

"Hey, Do you mind if I go in and get a couple things?"She leans and see what hes looking at and nods. "I'll come with you."

Naruto nods and they go in. Just as they walk Naruto remembers something. He pulls her to a corner of the store. "What did I tell you my name was?"

She looks confused but answers anyway. "Naruto."

"Damn! Look I need you to do me a huge favor ok?" After she nods he continues. "There are people who want to find me and can't have them find me it wouldn't be good." She gasps and backs away.

"Are you a missing-nin?" Naruto laughs nervously.

"Sort of at my old village I wasn't very like. They aren't the only ones after me though."

"Whose after you?"

"I can't tell you here once we get to a secure location I'll tell you what you need to know alright. Oh and if anyone asks my name is Momichi Hiro"

She nodded and they walked over to the cloaks. Naruto picked out a white one with red flames at the bottom that looked like there were climbing up the cloak. There was also a kanji for Ice on the back. He then grabbed a blue one with white flames at the bottom that had a kanji for snow on the back. He both them both and wore the white with red flames one out.

"What do those symbols mean?" She asked as soon as they were on there way.

"The one I'm wearing now means Ice. The other means Snow.

"Why Ice and Snow?" He smiles at her sticks out his hand and slowly the top of a rose forms made of complete Ice he then hands it to her. She looks down on it in shock.

"Its weird like that I can make weapons out of Ice like Kunai and Shuriken easily but when it comes to flower or something similar I have trouble."

She laughed lightly. "Why don't you try again?" He nodded and held out his left hand and had his right hand raise above it. He continued to work on it all the way until they got to her complex. He finally stopped and sighed he was missing half a stem.

"It was close." She giggled and they walked up to a guard.

"Please state your business." The ninja said.

Haruna pulled the hood and the nin stood at attention as did everyone around them. "I wish I had that kind of respect." She giggled and slap him lightly on the arm.

"Shut up Hiro."

"Princess, You are to wait her until Yuriinojou and Kuriinojou show up." She sighed and nodded. A few minutes later in swirl of flowers two ninjas that looked like they were brothers showed up. They ran over to Haruna and bowed. This made Naruto laugh again and Haruna scowl.

"Haruna-sama, who is this?"

"My savior. When I was kidnapped by those drunks he came and saved me his name is Momichi Hiroshi." They turned and bowed to him but Haruna's scowl kept him from commenting.

"Your father wants to see you." She nodded and grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him in front of her father. When they got there she let go of his hand and ran to her father and hugged him. Naruto decided to go lean against the wall and not interrupt. Once they had broken she backed up and looked around the room and found Naruto leaning against the wall she glared at him and he was immediately at her side scared of what she might do.

"Father, This boy saved me. His name is Momichi Hiroshi or Hiro for short." Naruto bowed to him.

"Take off your hood you brat." Naruto chuckled and lowered his hood. Like before they were surprised that he was that young but they quickly got over their shock. Her father stood up and bowed to him.

"Thank you so much for saving my daughter. If there is anything I can do for you. Just say it."

"Do your ninjas specialize in anything here?" Curious as to the appearance of the two ninjas beside him.

"We specialize in flower techniques. We also have a ninja who joined our ranks who specializes in shadow techniques." This perked Naruto interest more so than the flower techniques.

"Well I can only stay two weeks. Could you do this the first week I'm here teach me flower jutsu and the second week shadow jutsu's?"

"The flowers yes but the shadow. You would have to ask the man himself. Nara Senka will you teach him?" He seemed to ask the air. Everyone jumped when a shadow came out of the floor and a man appeared.

"If he tells me his true name then yes I'll teach him." The Senka asked. Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"As long as it doesn't leave this room." They all nodded.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"I thought so. Have you unlocked your bloodline yet."

"I wasn't aware I had one."

"You do. Its one of the more stronger ones out there. It allows you to copy techniques and use any jutsu without hand seals. That is once you've done the jutsu at least once." Naruto nodded. The man then melted into the shadows again and reappeared next Naruto with a strand on Naruto's hair in is fingers.

"The Uzumaki clan always have blond hair. Yet yours are black." Naruto growled surprising everyone in the room.

"It wasn't of my damn choice. Zabuza and Haku knocked me out then this."

"The demon of the mist?"

"Yes he's my sensei. He thought I would be less noticeable with out my blond hair."

"He thought right."

"I want him the first week. I want to unlock his bloodline." The feudal lord nodded. Senka the melted into the shadows and disappeared.

"Haruna show him to his room unless..." He trailed off with a smirk.

"Shut up. Come on Hiro." Naruto nodded and followed confused once again.

"What was that about?"

"He was asking if you were staying with me."

"He didn't think that we would so he used it to get you mad right." She nodded not sure what he was getting at.

"Well then why don't we. It'll make him think twice next time." She was about to yell at him when she paused and grinned.

"Ok but no touching unless I allow it. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto then Saluted and ran off when she started chasing him.

The next two weeks flew by and Naruto had fun he got really close to Haruna and by the end of the two weeks they were _really _close. With the help of Senka he had been able to unlock his bloodline which made his eyes glow an Icy blue. He called the bloodline Aoi which meant Ice.

He had learned many shadow and flower techniques and his sword play had gotten better with the practice he got from working with Haruna's body guards. The two weeks were up and he was heading towards Haruna's room to say goodbye. He walked in to find her staring out a window.

"Haruna." She didn't turn around.

"You here to say good-bye. " She smiled sadly when she felt a couple of arms wrap around her from behind.

"Don't worry I promise to be back." She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You better. Or else." He nodded vigorously.

"I want you to do something for me." She nodded and waited for his request.

"I want you to train to be able to protect yourself. Senka also has the summoning contract for eagles. I want you to sign so you can send me a message if you ever need help understand. I'll get her as soon as I can. Can you do that for me." She nodded pulling him closer and crying on his chest. They stood there for awhile before Naruto saw that he had to go. He pulled away. He gave her one last heartfelt kiss. He inwardly chuckled at the growl her could hear come from his tenant.

_Relax. I still love you._

_**I know but I can't help it.**_

_As soon as we find a place to rest I'll come see you ok._

_**You better**_

Naruto chuckled again and cut off the link. He then broke the kiss and took a step back. Just as he made it to the edge off town he saw a shadow came up from the ground and form up to become the familiar shape of Nara Senka. He didn't say anything but walked along aside him for a little ways.

"Where are you headed?"

"Cloud then Snow. There is supposed to be a jinchuuriki there. I have to go help her battle off Akatsuki." He nodded and paused in his walk.

"While in cloud I want you to look someone up alright?" He nodded.

"I have a friend there who owes me a favor. He also holds the contract for the Falcon." He let out a small laugh when Naruto's face lit up.

"Thought you would like that. Good luck Naruto-san."

"Good-bye Senka-Sensei." Senka they melted into the shadows again and Naruto jumped into a tree and jumped tree to tree. He the ran until he saw the entrance to Kumogakure only stopping to spend time with Shiva. He walked up to the entrance and after a quick conversation he was allowed in. He quickly found a hotel and went to sleep telling himself that he would find Yugito tomorrow.

The next morning he awoke and was walking through the town. He then smiled when he found a Ramen stand and went and quickly order 5 bowls of Ramen. While he was eating a pretty girl with blond hair and green eyes sat down. He paused his eating looking a her curiously.

"Yugito?" She nodded. He smiled and quickly finished his bowls.

"Come on." They got and walked out they soon came to a training area and sat down.

"I'm Momichi Hiroshi but call me Hiro. I'm the container to Shiva."

"I'm Yugito and I'm the container to Nibi. What are you doing here?"

"You're in danger."

"You can say that again." A voice from behind them said. Immediately Shiva recognized them.

**_The man the summoned was wearing that._**

This caused Naruto to growl. "So your the bastards that tried to destroy Konoha and get Shiva sealed in me."

"Oh this is good. Two demons for the price of one. Come on." Naruto knew they wouldn't be able to win this battle so he grabbed Yugito and melted into the shadows and went back to his hotel room. She jumped away once they got there.

"Who were those guys.?" Naruto paused wondering what he should tell her. "There people who wanted to rip Nibi from you. I'll explain later I need you to get to your house and pack whatever you need. Its not safe for you here anymore." She didn't look like she wanted to but after some encouraging form Nibi she nodded. "Meet me back here in one hour." She then jumped out of the windows and he melted into the shadows.

Twenty minutes later Naruto was in front of the Raikage. "I'm looking for the owner of the falcon contract. A Nara Senka said he would let me sign it." The Raikage looked surprised at this. He then went in his drawer and pulled out a contract.

"There you go." Naruto smiled and quickly signed it and left. He then spent the next 40 minutes proving to the boss he was worth it. He made it back to his hotel room just in time. He shifted into the room the same time as Yugito she had two daggers attached to her shins. And two katana's at to each side of her hips.

"Are you ready?" She nodded and he grabbed her melting them into the shadows and outside of the city. They then jumped into the trees and continued onward until night. That night he explained everything he could from his real name to Akatsuki. He told her everything.

"So where are we going now?"

"Were headed to the village of the snow. There suppose to be a friend of Zabuza's there that will teach me some ice jutsu's." She nodded and then went to sleep as he was taking the first watch.

They rest of the way to Yukigakure took about two weeks and too there relief there was no sign of Akatsuki following them Unfortunately for them what they found a Yukigakure was not what they were expecting. The gate to the city was blown and there was no guards or anything. They looked at each other and put on a invisibility jutsu. What they found city was just as bed. The house and stores were smashed in some were burnt to the grown. When they go there found some nins fighting each other. They were now able see what was going on. Yukigakure was in the middle of a civil war.


	2. Arriving in sound

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 2: Arriving in Otogakure

They ran into a alley and took off the jutsu. "So what do you think?"

We need to find the Princess and find out what was going on?" Naruto nodded and followed her out of the alley. (A/N: I never saw the movie.)

They quickly make it were they had thought the princess had been residing but once they get there they found a battle going on.

"Thats Princess Yuki." Yugito points out. Naruto looks over and sees her and one guy surrounded by ten men. He immediately rushes in cutting people up with Yuki Ryuu. Soon enough with the combined forces of the four of them they are able to take them down. The princess walk over them and bows low.

"Thank you for your help but its not safe here we need to move." Naruto and Yugito nod and follow her to and underground base where Naruto sees many snow ninjas are training. They come to a room and follow the princess in theres a table with four chairs around it.

"So who are you and why are you here. My name is Momichi Hiroshi and my sensei Momichi Zabuza sent me here to learn Ice jutsu's from a friend of his." All three saw the man with her look up at the mention of Zabuza.

"I'm guessing he was talking about you." He nods.

"I'm Noah. Ice jutsu specialist and ANBU captain. My information said that he died."

"No we supplied that information. Looks like you could use some help here."

"We can use all the help we can get."

"Have you tried to get some help from the leaf yet?" They shook their heads.

"Zabuza's gonna kill me for this but I should be able to get a team from them as well as greenery country. I'm also gonna send a letter to Zabuza himself."

They both had grateful smiles on their faces. Naruto frowned though. "That doesn't mean they'll come though I said I'd try. Ok, Yugito I need you to stay here so if Zabuza or the team from Greenery shows your here to receive them. I'm gonna head to Konoha." They nodded and Naruto summoned a falcon he then gave him three letters.

"Before I go though I'd like to have at least one battle."

Yuki nodded and went and took out a folder. "I have a team who is down one man. They are going on a Hostage retrieval mission. You ok with that."

Naruto saw Yugito about to say something. "Yugito you should stay here and start teaching people your lighting jutsu. They will be of valuable help in up coming battles."

Noah then stood up and told Naruto to follow him. He led them to a room and they walked and saw two women sparring against an older man but as soon as Noah walked in they stood at attention.

"This is Momichi Hiroshi. He is your new teammate for your next mission." Naruto had his hood back on so they couldn't see his face.

"Is he any good?"

"Lets find out. Kyra and Lian spar against him." They nodded and gotten into defensive position while Naruto took of his sword and stood in front of the girls his hands by his side. Immediately the took girls came at him Kyra started off with a punch to the head while Lian went for a kick to his midsection. Just as they were about to connect a shield of Ice rose in front of him and block both attacks. They two girls jumped back in shock because he had never moved his hands.

"What the hell?" Kyra yelled.

"I have complete mastery over the ice. I'm also pretty good with a sword and have a good amount of jutsu under my belt. Oh and I can do this." He then shifted into the ground and came behind the girls his katana's out and at there necks.

"So am I good enough."

"Y-Yes." They both said.

They're swords disappeared and he was in front of them again. Smiling he bowed to them. "So who wants to show me to my room." Both girls yelled that they would at the same time. Naruto chuckled and said that they both could show him.

The next night Naruto and Lain were in position on one side of the building containing the hostages. Kyra and Sal were on the other. They were waiting for the guard changing. As soon as the guard changed Naruto grabbed Lian and shifted them behind the new guards and took them out. They basically killed there way until they were right out side the door.

"Ok this is the plan Hiro you grabbed the hostage's and get them back to the team waiting outside."They nodded and charged into the room and were shocked to find it empty. That was until they heard laughing from behind. They turned to find Sal standing there with a sinister smirk on his face.

"Why are you doing this?" Kyra screamed as she watch ninjas come out of the shadows and surround them. Just as Naruto was about to grab them a bright light appeared and got rid of any shadows. This made the smirk on Sal's face widen only to disappear when he saw the smile on Naruto's face.

"You really are a fool. I promise you Sal before this is over I will kill you." He then grabbed and melted into the floor. They appeared well outside of the building.

"How did you do that?"

"There were no shadows."

"Calm down Calm down. I'm able to create my own Shadows. I'm pretty much not able to be captured." Their jaws dropped in shock.

"Nows not the time. Get back to Yuki-sama and tell her about the betrayal. Also tell her I've gone on my mission as well." They nodded and he shifted into the shadows. As soon as he was gone they jumped onto the roofs and made it quickly back to the base.

Naruto on the other hand had appeared outside the city and started towards Konoha. The place he didn't think he would be headed for a long time. He shook his head to clear it and kept going he knew he didn't have much time.

In Konoha

The Sandaime was doing paperwork once again when a black falcon flew into his office and dropped a scroll and poofed out of existence. He open the scroll and went wide-eyed. It was from Naruto.

_Hey Old Man,_

_I bet you didn't think you would be hearing from me anytime soon. Well to tell you the truth neither did I but a village is in dire need of my and your help. The Village is Yukigakure the snow village. There going to be able to help me control my powers but before they can do that they need to stop there civil war that they have going on. I'm not asking for major help I know you can't give it. All I'm asking is a couple of teams. I'm on my to Konoha now I should arrive a few hours after this letter I beg of you Sandaime-sama. Lend me this help._

_Yours truly, _

_Uzumaki Naruto_

The Sandaime just sat their in shock before going through his head on who he could send. He couldn't send any ANBU or Jonin team. He could send though Team 7 with Team Gai. Thats two Jonin and 5 talented Genin it was the best he could do. He sighed and sent word for the said ninjas to arrive in his office.

Three hours later the two teams were in the Hokage's office. They were looking at him confused as to why they were there. Finally Gai couldn't take it anymore.

"Hokage-sama why are we here."

"You are here for an A-rank mission." He held up his hand to forestall the question.

"I do not believe their will be much fighting but I need you to go anyways."

"You are correct Sandaime-sama. Kakashi and Gai will probably be the only ones fighting." A voice from the corner of the room said. He then walked over to stand in front of the hokage. He bowed deeply before standing up smiling underneath his hood.

The people in the room had many different expression. Sasuke wanted to fight him. Sakura wondered what he looked like. Gai and Lee wondered about his flames of youth. Neji didn't care. Tenten was in love with his sword. Kakashi had a feeling of familiarity with the boy. The boy then turned around and groaned.

"You had to give me Team 7. I hate you old man." This angered both Sakura and Sasuke.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!!!???" Sakura yelled.

Naruto just pulled down his hood and stared at them making Team 7 take a step back. "What do you think."

"Alright, right now Yukigakure is undergoing a civil war. Were going in to give them support. I have a team coming in from Greenery as well. Meet me at the gates in two hours." He then turned and glared at Kakashi. "Do. Not. Be. Late." He then melted into the shadows and was gone. He then reappeared behind them.

"You 5 bring a sword me and Tenten will be teaching you how to use it on the way. Understood?" They all nodded and he disappeared again.

Two hours later they showed up at the gates. Even Kakashi was there on time. He looked around and nodded happy that they had all brought a katana with them.

"Lets go." They followed him they jumped from tree to tree all day until it wasn't light anymore.

"We'll train till midday tomorrow then be on the move again. I'll take the first watch." He then jumped into a tree to relax. One hour later he felt a presence next to him. He turn to see Tenten sitting next to him.

"Hello Naruto, I see you have a big sword." She then turned away blushing. Naruto started laughing.

"I know what you mean. So how good are you with the katana?"

She smiled at the change of conversation. "I'm pretty good yourself." Naruto smiled at her and undid the seals making his dual katana's appear. He laughed at her look of awe.

"You so have to do that for me. Please?" She begged latching on to his arm and giving him the puppy-dog eye look.

"Ya sure. When get back to Konoha I will you have to get a better katana than the one you have and I know your parents have better ones." She nodded smiling.

"Go get some rest Ten-chan we have a long training session to go and traveling to go." She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Is that cause of my big sword or cause you like me." She jumped away fast blushing the whole time. Naruto just continued laughing.

Four days later they were about two miles outside of Yukigakure. Everybody but Sakura were now able to use their katanas reasonably well. Naruto still avoided talking to Team 7 but had gotten closer to Lee and Tenten he had even been able to get Lee to act more relaxed when around him. He was at the present moment working on his Ice skills. He smiled up at his friends. The smiled back when they saw he had finally been able to make a full rose.

"Now I just have to figure out how to keep it together all the time." He was about to continue when Sasuke walked up to him and glared at him. Naruto almost lazily looks up at him. "Yes, Sasuke-teme." Sasuke growled at the insult.

"Fight me."

"In what."

"Anything goes."

"Ok but if I win you have to go on a date with Sakura." Sasuke looks over at Sakura and shudders but steels himself knowing he won't lose.

"OK."

"This should be fun." He gets up and Tenten and Lee follow. The rest of the group looks over and follows wanting to see whats going on.

"200 ryu That Naruto's flames of youth kicks ass." Lee boast.

"Please. I'll take that bet putting 200 on Sasuke." Sakura boast still thinking that Naruto is the dead-last she use to know.

"200 on Naruto." Tenten says.

"200 on Sasuke." Kakashi tells Lee. Gai and Neji stayed out of it.

Sasuke got into a taijutsu stance while Naruto just raised an eyebrow waiting for him to begin. He quickly did seals and yelled something out and multiple fireballs came out of his mouth. Naruto smiled and his eyes glowed a deep icy blue. Lee and Tenten smirked due to knowing about his bloodline. Without moving and inch his arms still crossed. A wall erupted from the ground blocking the attack. Sasuke glared at him and came flying at him. Kicks and punched coming at him but Naruto just stood there as blocks of ice came and blocked each one. Soon enough a panting Sasuke stood there glaring at him.

"Are you done." He just kept on glaring.

"No ok then I guess its my turn." Naruto raised his arm and five balls of ice hovered in front of him he then closed his fist and sent them after Sasuke he was able to dodge them but didn't see them turn into shadow clones behind him.

"Look behind you." Sasuke whipped around and started fighting off the clones while Naruto calmly took his Yuki Ryuu off his back and walked up to Sasuke. After destroying the clones he turned to attack Naruto only to feel steel against his neck.

"Do you give."

"Yes."

"Good." Naruto then out his weapon away and walked up too Lee and Tenten who were collect the money.

"Tenten, Lee I'll be getting a share of that correct."

"Yes Naruto." They said in perfect unison.

"Ok, we need to move." Just as they were about to a swirl of flowers and a man appeared. Naruto turned around and smiled when he saw him.

"Hiro-san. We have trouble." He looked worried.

"Yuriinojou-san, what do you mean trouble?" Naruto asked just as worried.

"The enemy has just staged a full-scale assault. We are waiting you orders."

"Is Senka there." He nodded.

"Ok show us they way to your camp." He nodded and jumped into the tress with everyone following behind him. They showed up to find Senka surrounded by nine other men. Naruto walks over to Senka and bows.

"Are you ready?" Senka asks.

"Hai." They slowly make there way to the city. What they find is not what they were expecting. They were ninjas everywhere and from first glance the snow nins were losing.

"Not very good is it kid." Naruto looks up to see Zabuza and Haku in the trees all dressed for battle. Naruto grins at them.

"Well thats only cause were not there yet. You all ready."

"HAI!" Naruto smiles and runs into the city Zabuza on his left. Lee on his right. Naruto was running through the city trying to find Yugito and Yuki he finds them once again surrounded by nins but this time they seem to be able take of themselves. He walks over to them just as Yugito takes out the last ones.

"Having fun yet." They grin at him and ran at some more. Naruto went to follow them only to stop when he heard a familiar yet unwelcome voice.

"Your fight is with me." Naruto turns and gets into position.

"Lets go." They battle starts off with them trading jutsu's neither seems to be gaining ground when Naruto misses the kunai with a explosive tag and get blown back into a tree. He's able to get up back into the fight. He pulls out his katana's and charges at him. Its a fierce battle until Naruto is able stab his side making fall to his knees. He steps back for moment to take a breath.

"I told you I'd kill you." Naruto then swings and slices his head off. He doesn't have much time when he hears a familiar scream. He turns to see Lian and Kyra on the ground and Tenten trying to battle off two ninjas twice her skill. Naruto eyes turn blue and sends two fire dragon flame missiles at them but all it does is send them back to the ground. It gives Naruto and Lee time to get over there.

"Tenten, Lee take that one. I'll get this guy." Naruto's opponent gets up and sends a volley of Kunai at him only to be block by a ice wall but what Naruto didn't notice was the explosive tags on them which shatters the wall sending Naruto flying. Naruto gets up angry and sends twenty ice spikes at him and uses his Shadow shift to get behind him and finish him with his Yuki Ryuu also taking off his head. Naruto turns to watch too see Tenten and Lee finish off there guy in a similar manner. It didn't take long for the battle to finish up afterwards with the combined might of Zabuza,Noah,Senka, and Kakashi. Taking out the leader.

The leaf nins stayed for a couple weeks after to help them get back on their feet but then they left. Two weeks after that Naruto and his friends left as well so they could finish their training as well. By the time the six months were up Naruto had finished his training with Zabuza and he had become extremely good with his sword. He had also learned most of the techniques that Sarutobi had sent him. Only his father's techniques were left and he couldn't learn them until he met a man named Jiraiya The Super Pervert. Naruto didn't understand what his father had meant by that but decided to push those thoughts away until he met the man.

Naruto got from where he had been meditating and went to find Haku and Zabuza. He found them in the kitchen of there home with oddly serious looks on their faces. Naruto also became serious when he saw this.

"Whats going on guys?" Zabuza looked up at him. He told him to take a seat and gave him a stern look.

"Tomorrow we join the sound."

Naruto nodded and went up to bed for he new tomorrow was the start of his time in a different village. Naruto sighed and climbed into bed wondering about what tomorrow would bring. Just as he was about to fall asleep he felt someone climb into bed with him. He saw that it was Haku and could tell she was scared. Naruto sighed and held her closer until she was calm again.

"Whats wrong?" She looked up at him.

"I'm scared about tomorrow." Naruto smiled reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry no matter what happens the four of us will take it on head first. So don't worry ok." She nodded and cuddled closer to him.

"Can I stay here tonight?" She asked.

"Whenever you need to." She smiled and fell asleep with Naruto close behind. They woke up early and packed everything they needed. Just before they headed out Zabuza told them to wait.

"About half-way there a genin team is suppose to meet us and show us they rest of the way. Understood." Once everyone said they understood he grinned.

"And Naruto remembered you are going under the name Momichi Hiroshi. Got it." Naruto rolled his eyes at him.

"Yes, I got it you told me a million times besides I've going by the name for months now I think I've got it." Zabuza nodded and they started walking towards there destination. About after two days of traveling three nins jumped down from the trees. Naruto noticed the three one boy was wrapped up in bandages and seemed to be the leader. They other boy had some camouflage clothes on. They last was a pretty girl about his age with camouflage clothes on as well all three had hitae-ate with a musical note on it. They two boys sneered at Haku and Naruto. While the girl just looked indifferent about the whole ordeal.

"Who are you? You don't look strong enough to be a sound nin?" The bandaged one asked Haku and Naruto. Naruto looked at him lazily.

"Answer your own question first." Naruto replied. Haku was just looking at the sky ignoring the whole deal.

"I'm Dosu leader of this team. He's Zaku and the weak girl over there is Kin." Kin growled at him but didn't do anything.

"Now who are you?" Naruto looked over at him and sighed.

"I'm Momichi Hiroshi and this Haku soon to be Genin of the Sound." At this the boys started laughing and the girl's interest seemed to be perked. _Maybe just maybe I can finally get a couple of teammates who will respect me. The boys not bad looking either. I guess I'll just have to see how this plays out._

Naruto and Haku were now completely focused on the two laughing sound-nins. "Whats so funny?"

They two boys finally stopped laughing and looked at them. "You'll see. You'll see. Come on lets get moving." Haku and Naruto didn't like not being informed but let it go for now. As they continued traveling somehow the dark-haired girl ended up near Naruto who was watching the groups back. She looked over at him and smirked.

"You wanna know what they were laughing about?" She asked him. Naruto tried to look like he didn't care but he honestly wanted to know. They two boys kept looking over at him and laughing and it was irritating him to no end.

"I'll tell you but you have to promise me something after I tell you." Naruto weighed his options and decided there wasn't much this girl could hold over him. So he nodded.

"When your at a young age like us Otogakure will only take the best so thats why we only have one team. At the academy we get put on teams early and thats when we do the pathetic D-rank missions. Once we graduate they put all the teams in a tournament only this isn't no ordinary tournament the only way to pass on to the next round is by killing the opposing team." She paused to lets this sink in. Naruto looked passive while absorbing all this and he had an idea to where she was headed so he gave her the ok to continue.

"Our team won the tournament obviously but there was also a tournament for the Jonin. So whenever a new Genin tries to join the sound they have to face us so far none have been able to beat us but we've had three different instructors." She then paused again to let him understand it all. He frowned before letting a smirk adorn his face.

"So let me see if I understand it all. In order for us to become Genin me and Haku have to kill two of you right." She nodded.

"What do you want me to promise." She grinned at him.

"I want you to promise me that neither of you will fight me and that you will kill Dosu and Zaku." Naruto grinned sadistically.

"Oh you have no doubt about that. No one mocks me like that and gets away with it. So tell me about this Jonin instructor of yours."

She snorted. "Overall he's better than the last two skills wise. Teachings wise you have to be a guy to learn anything from him." Naruto nodded a scowl on his face.

"Well I guess its a good thing thats Zabuza is gonna be our new Sensei then." She grinned.

"Yes it is. I've been having to train myself for the last two months." Naruto looked over at her and frowned.

"Your gonna have to take up a weapon. Zabuza is a weapon specialist any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu you will either be taught by me or learn from my scrolls. Unless of course he teaches you his Sution or Mist Techniques." She nodded and took a glance at the sword on his back.

"I don't think I'm gonna be able to handle a sword like that." Zabuza snorted when she pointed to Yuki Ryuu. Naruto shook his head.

"No your not suited for this type of weapon. I'd probably say twin Wakizashi's" A grunt from Zabuza confirmed that thought.

"See." Naruto said waving his hands at Zabuza. She smiled.

"Does he talk or does he just make noises to communicate." Naruto laughed.

"Yes he talks he's just trying to be the silent type right trying be all tough." She let out a small giggle when Zabuza turned and glared at Naruto.

They were able to make it to Otogakure with out any trouble and were now in front of the Otokage Orochimaru. The Otokage looked them over before nodding.

"So you want to joined the sound. What are your ranks?" Zabuza spoke up for the group.

"Two Jonin and two Genin." As he said the ranks he pointed who was who. The Otokage nodded and leaned forward.

"Are you Genin aware of what you must do." Naruto and Haku nodded.

"Very well the matches will be Tomorrow. Are either of you Jonin trying for Instructor?" Zabuza stepped forward.

"I am." He nodded.

"Who do you want to face." Naruto spoke first.

"I want Dosu." He said this with a sadistic grin. Orochimaru grinned back at him.

"And you?" He asked Haku.

"Zaku." Was all she said. Orochimaru nodded.

"Very well the Genin team will show you to where you are staying for the meantime. Should you win we'll find you more permanent location. You are dismissed." Everyone bowed and left the office.

Read&Review No Flames

Should I have Gaara befriend Naruto before the Invasion or after?


	3. Suna

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 3: Suna

Naruto and the rest woke up the next morning and quickly made it down the training area Kin told Naruto was the one they usually used. They got down there and found Kin sleeping on the grass. Naruto saw her and ran over to wake her up. He bent down low until he was right next to her ear.

"You might want to wake up the fun's about to start." She opened her eyes and looked at Naruto and blushed at the closeness. She covered it up quick and grinned.

"Just kill him and get it over with." She said. Naruto rolled his eyes and let her up. They then walked over to the group. The Jonin noticed her grinned and hadn't been informed who was fighting. He Just knew that new Genin were trying out.

"Why are you so happy they obviously gonna pick you and your gonna die due to being a weak female." She never stopped grinning.

"Your foolish you know that. Were challenging Dosu and Zaku and my uncle here is challenging you." Naruto told him and the Jonin looked at him in shock.

"Who's your uncle?" He asked. Naruto just smirked.

"I am." The Jonin heard from behind him.

Just as Zabuza was about to attack him a voice spoke. "Wait a moment Zabuza-san." Zabuza turned and saw Orochimaru standing there. They all bowed to him.

"I know I told you that these matches would be to the death but I may have some use of the losers. So don't kill please." Orochimaru asked.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama." Before the Jonin could do anything he was smacked in the chest by Zabuza and knock into a tree where he fell unconscious. Zabuza shrugged and went stand next to Kin and Haku as they watch Naruto and Dosu took there positions. Naruto looked on calmly as Dosu charged. A wall of Ice raised up to block only to shatter when he connected. Naruto was thrown back he rolled on the ground for a moment before he jumped up and stared at Dosu with narrowed eyes.

"So you want to play do you then lets play." On the sidelines Zabuza grinned while Haku shook her head. Kin looked on now a bit worried after seeing him got knocked back. She was then confused at Zabuza's grin.

"What the hell are you grinning for he just got he blasted like twenty feet." Haku put her hand on her arm to calm her.

"Just watch Kin just watch." And so they did they watch the two Shinobi trade Justu's back and forth for awhile until Naruto paused and looked at him smiling.

"I grow tired of playing with you." Naruto then started doing hand seals. "**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu**!" Two water dragon's came flying at Dosu while Dosu worked on dodging the technique he never saw Naruto pull out Yuki Ryuu and yell out. "**Daikamaitachi no Jutsu**!" Dosu had just dodged thew two dragons only to look up and thrown back by the whirlwind jutsu. Naruto disappeared above him and gave him a kick smashing him into the ground and unconscious. Naruto then walked away and took his position next to Zabuza.

"Nice fight." Naruto nodded but he now looked tired.

"It took a lot out of me though I wasn't expecting whatever it was on his arm. If I were to fight anyone remarkable good I'd probably lose." Kin looked alarmed at that but Zabuza nodded.

"We need to work more on you Chakra control." Naruto nodded and dropped to the ground and watched Haku put Zaku in a death-like state with her senborn needles.

Haku walked over and smiled. Orochimaru walked over to them grinning. "You are now Team Sound don't disappoint and remember if a new team of Genin show you will have to fight again." They and Naruto watched him leave being followed by a man with six arms and a big guy that was even bigger than Chouji. The two were carrying the three knock out sound-nins.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at them. "Kin who are those two they don't look like you normal nins." Kin looked over to see who he was looking at and smirked.

"Those Hiro are Orochimaru-sama's personal guard they are the best nins in all of Otogakure. There also called the Sound Five." Naruto nodded and closed his eyes.

"Naruto take a quick rest and then take Kin here to go get her new weapons I want her to be able to use them within 6 months got it. Since thats when the Chunin exams are being held." Naruto nodded and laid back with his eyes closed. As he fell asleep he found himself in front of Shiva. She had a sad look on her face.

Naruto walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her and she leaned against him her head on his shoulder. She didn't speak and she stood taking in the warmth of the embrace.

"I'm sick of being stuck in here. I want to be out there with you. Do you think there might be a chance for that." Naruto kissed her forehead and then frowned thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure I haven't gone through completely the sealing scroll and even then I may need some help. So we'll see ok I can't make any promises." she nodded against him and pulled him closer. They went and laid down on her bed for awhile until it was time for him to wake up.

Naruto woke up to see Kin and Haku practicing there Taijutsu against each other. Zabuza stood there helping them perfect there form. Naruto got up and walked over to them.

They stopped when they saw him come over. "Kin you ready to go." She nods and they walk off.

"So Kin tell me about this Sound Five." She looks at him and smirks.

"They would tear you apart." Naruto raises his eyebrow at her.

"Really now. Tell me more."

"Well the big guy saw earlier is named Jirobo. He's physically the strongest of them all. Overall however he is the weakest. If he got hold of you he could snap you in half."

Naruto nodded. "What about the guy with the six arms?"

"His name is Kidomaru. He is able to make spider webbing out of his Chakra he's also get deadly aim with his bow and arrow." Kin said.

"And the other three." Naruto asked.

"Well theres Kimimaro he's the best overall and had a bloodline that can turn his bones into whatever weapon he wishes. You also have Sakon and he creeps me out. He has a head sticking out his back. There pretty powerful second to Kimimaro." Just as she was about to continue a girl with red hair and a weird cap on landed in front of them.

"Then you have me Tayuya." Naruto raised his eyebrow at her.

"And whats so special about you." She glared at him.

"Lets go find out unless your chickenshit?" Naruto growled at her.

"I have to take Kin to get her weapons then I'll gladly kick your ass." Tayuya grinned.

"I'll be waiting for you at the Sound Five's personal training ground. Kin knows where it is." She then jumped away.

"Lets go I don't want her to miss her ass kicking." Kin shook her.

"Don't take her lightly she extremely smart and powerful. You better watch it." Naruto nodded and the quickly finished their shopping. When they got back Zabuza and Haku wanted to come see the fight as well so they followed Naruto and Kin to the training ground. There they found four of the five members. Naruto saw the two he saw from before. He noticed then one he believe to be Sakon there as well.

Naruto walked up to them and smirked at Tayuya. "Ready to get your ass kicked." She smirked back at him.

"Lets go then." They both took position while the three members of Sound Five looked on bored and Naruto's team watch with interest.

Tayuya started by playing a melody on her flute and Naruto immediately felt his feet being restricted and couldn't move them he was annoyed but wasn't worried yet but that was until he felt his legs burning. Deciding he didn't want to find out what was happening melted in to the shadows and appeared ten feet away from his original position. The members of sound five now looked a bit more interested. Tayuya growled then yelled out. " **Kuchiyose no jutsu: Doki**."

Naruto took a step back when he saw the three giant creatures she had summoned. He then took a determined glint in his eyes. "I can handle this." He said. She started to play her flute and the middle one charge at him and Naruto had keep jumping around to avoid his swings from his club. When the other two started to advance he was getting worried. He knew he was in trouble but was still able to see that it was that damn flute that controlled them. So ke set up three Ice spikes to continually fly at them while he used the shadows to get behind her. With all her focus on avoid the spikes she didn't see him behind her. She also didn't see the shadow connecting to hers until it was to connected. As if on her own her arms move to her side. The anger in her flared up.

"Oh what a pity. You seem stuck." Naruto mocked and made her toss her flute.

"Give up you can't win. Its over." She just stared at him in defiance.

"No okay." He then pulled out his sword and slowly made his way to her. She did the same walking towards him. He then let go of the Jutsu and yelled out while jumping the air. " **Kamaitachi no Jutsu**." It all happen so fast she wasn't able to dodge and was sent slamming into a tree. Naruto then appeared next to her with his blade at her throat.

"Do you give?" She nodded. He stood back and held out his hand. She snarled at him and didn't take his hand.

"Hey don't be like that it was just a friendly match. I'll give you this you almost had me beat. I had an advantage. I can control Ice."

"Next time you won't be so lucky." She said as she went and picked up her flute. Naruto shook his head.

"If you continue to fight with just that flute you will lose again. You maybe smart but only one type of weapon will cost you in the end." She glared at him.

"What exactly am I suppose to do about it. None of these fuckers have Jutsu I can learn." She yelled.

Naruto shrugged. "I guess I could show you some in my spare time."

"When?" She asked. _I need to become stronger and he is right about my flute plus he's not bad looking and he's strong._

"I'll let you know. I have to find out from Zabuza when I have time off." She nodded and he left.

Just as he was about to leave however the other members called out to him to wait. He turned to them and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" The six armed one spoke up.

"My name is Kidomaru and how strong are you exactly." Naruto looked all three over.

"I could probably beat Jirobo if I could keep him from hitting me." Jirobo looked angry at first but then shrugged. He knew he was probably right.

"Thats also why I'm still a Genin." Kidomaru nodded and Naruto and his team left.

Naruto spent the next two months working on his techniques. They were given a few missions but nothing really big. They were currently on a mission to Sunagakure and Naruto was laughing at Kin and Zabuza because they were sweating like crazy. Naruto and Haku were fine do to there bloodline and Shiva respectably.

"So why exactly are we going to Suna again?" Naruto asked for what seemed like the tenth time. Zabuza groaned at him.

"I'm going there to finalize the plans for the invasion of your hometown." Naruto nodded and went quiet. He still didn't know how he felt about the whole thing. While he didn't hold any love for Konoha. He still had some friends back there. He decided he would figure it out later. He was broken out of his thoughts when he saw something grip his leg. He looked down and saw some sand had gripped it. He immediately froze it and shatter the frozen sand.

They looked up and saw a kid with red hair and a Kanji for love on his forehead. He had what looked like a large gourd on his back. Standing to his left was a large kid with face paint and something on his back. On his right was a girl that had blond hair in what looked like four different ponytails she also had a large fan on her back.

Naruto was taken aback for a moment cause he felt something coming from the red-haired kid. He quickly contacted Shiva.

_**Shiva why am I getting this feeling.**_

_**What fee... oh theres a container for Shukaku around.**_

_**Thats the one-tail right.**_

_**Yes but there something wrong he seal is off you could probably fix it. You better calm him quick he will most likely attack first ask question later.**_

Naruto nodded and quickly spoke. "Cool it kid or I won't fix your seal." The kid's eyes widened and the other to looked between them in shock.

"How?" Was all he said.

"Shukaku is giving a bunch of problems right." He nodded and Naruto grinned.

"Come on while Zabuza talk to your Kage I'll fix your seal." Garra nodded and showed Naruto a place where they could do it. An hour later and both Naruto and Gaara were on bed sleeping peacefully. A few hours later Naruto woke up and saw Gaara on a bed across from him sleeping peacefully. Naruto got up and walked out of the room only to be slammed into by Temari as she hugged him thanking him over and over again.

Naruto smiled and just hugged her back after awhile she realized what she was doing and jumped off blushing.

"Hey lets all get something to eat I have a feeling he'll be sleeping for awhile." They nodded and followed him out with Temari at his side the hole time.

Naruto leaned back in his chair at the ramen stand a satisfied smile on his face. His teammates just shook there heads at him while Temari and Kankuro stared in shock at the ten towering bowls he had just consumed.

Naruto looked up and saw the two sand-nins staring at him in shock. "What?" They shook their heads and Naruto shrugged.

"Lets get going. Maybe Zabuza has finally finished the talks." They nodded and after paying left towards the Kazekage tower. As they got there Zabuza came out grinning.

"What's the grin for?" Kin asked as he walked over to them.

"The plans are finished. We'll attack Konoha during one of the matches for the third part of the Chunin exam." Zabuza said.

"Come on lets go back to the hotel. We leave early in the morning." The three Genin nodded and turned to their two new friends.

"See you guys later." Kankuro just gave them a curt nod while Temari walked up and gave him kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much." She whispered and then turned around and followed her brother trying to ignore the glares from Kin and Haku.

Naruto oblivious to this just followed Zabuza back to the room talking about exams the whole way.

A/n: Should I have Ino or Shizune join the Harem or neither.

I know I made him looked really strong in that fight against Tayuya. The only reason he was able to beat her is the fact she didn't use her curse seal and he was able to get rid of her flute. He's still able to beaten. This isn't a super Naruto story yes he's strong but he is still able to get his ass kicked which will happen just wait.


	4. Apologies and Alatsuki

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 3: Apologies and Akatsuki

Naruto woke up next morning happy. Things had been going great ever since he had come to the Sound. He had grown a lot stronger. The problems he had in Konoha were nonexistent in Otogakure as no one knew his secret. No glares no whispers as he walk down the street. Also for the first time in his life he felt he had true friends. He had grown close with Kidomaru and Kimimaro they were almost inseparable when not training. Naruto being the only one able to get Kimimaro to open up at all.

Kimimaro had always believed that Orochimaru was the only that cared for him and now upon realization that he wasn't he was more comfortable around others and didn't have such a strong devotion towards there Kage. No Kimimaro loyalty was now to his friends people he knew didn't use him for there own gains which he realized was the only reason the Snake Sannin kept him around. He was however somewhat loyal to the man since he had taken him in.

Kidomaru and Naruto were closer than most brothers were and able to be found playing pranks on there teams most of time it was Tayuya because as Kidomaru would say her reaction is the funniest to watch. Naruto shook his head to himself as he walked into his kitchen one of these days she was gonna get them and he feared that day more than anything else.

Naruto yawned and finished his instant ramen while grumbling about how long it took to make. He then placed on his black trench coat that had white flames on the bottom. He was wearing his usual sleeveless black shirt and cargo pants. He then placed his sword on his back and left to go to training.

Just as he left his home and was walking down the street he heard someone yelling his name. Naruto turned and narrowed his eyes as he saw Zaku running up to him panting. He smiled as he stood up straight looking at Naruto.

"Can I help you Zaku?" Zaku looked at him sheepishly.

"No but I just came to tell you that I've been thinking a lot since I got my ass kick by your friend and I shouldn't have treated you guys that way nor Kin for that matter she was my teammate and I was a right asshole to her." Naruto nodded in his assessment.

Zaku continued after getting the nod. "So I'm sorry." Naruto stared at him trying to discern if he was being truthful or not. He smiled when he saw that he was in fact being truthful.

"Apology accepted but you do understand that you have more apologies to give out." Zaku nodded and started walking alongside him.

"I was hoping to come with you to where your training and just get it over with." Naruto nodded and they made there way over there.

On they're way there the two nins struck up a conversation and realized they had some things in common such as Ramen and pulling pranks. They were laughing over Naruto's last prank when they made it to the training ground and found Naruto's teammates sparring in a Taijutsu match. They girls stopped as they felt Naruto's presence and ran over as they made it there with Kin's eyes narrowed at the figure of Zaku.

"Hiro, what is _he _doing here." Naruto puts his hands up to calm her.

"Relax he's here cause he has something to say to you." She nodded and crossed her arms glaring at the boy who shifted under her gaze.

"Kin, I'm sorry for the way I treated you when we were teammates. I should have been nicer and I wasn't for that I'm truly sorry." He looked down.

Against her wishes Kin gaze softened and she whacked him upside the head. "What happened to you. You weren't always this mean to me. We use to be good friends." Zaku still didn't look up at her but answered. "I don't know. I guess I saw what Dosu and our Sensei thought and just went along with them. I promise though to never treat you like that again."

She looked at him for a moment before nodding and smiling at him. "See that you don't cause I won't forgive you a second time." He then turned a hopeful gaze at Haku who sighed in annoyance.

"Your forgiven don't mess up again." He nodded and hugged them both. He quickly let go and they started talking about the upcoming Chunnin exams when Zabuza showed up.

He raised an eyebrow at Zaku being there but didn't say anything. He then cleared his throat to get all there attentions. "Hey all, I've just been informed by Orochimaru that we'll be competing in a Genin Tourney in Iwa. Orochimaru is hoping this will open up possibilities for an alliance." He paused and noticed Naruto had stiffened at the mention of Iwa.

"Hiro?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Hiro shook his head as way of say he'll explain later. Zabuza nodded and continued. "We'll be allowed to bring 4 nins to compete along side us." Everyone looked at Naruto for who would be coming.

He groaned as he saw the attention on him. "Why me?" The all gave him looks that told him why.

"Fine. Kidomaru,Tayuya,Kimimaro, and...Zaku." They were a bit surprised at the last one but nodded.

"Who else is gonna be there?" He asked.

"Leaf and they'll be bringing two teams. Team Gai who we worked with before and Team 8 led by the Genjutsu master Yuuhi Kurenai." Naruto frowned as he mentally thought over the teams. He looked up and saw people looking at him.

"What?"

"Tell us about the teams."

"Oh, right. Well I've worked with Team Gai a bit and know Tenten and Lee pretty well. Tenten is a weapon mistress who is just about as good as I am when it comes to a Katana although she's better than I am in all other weapons. Lee has the unfortunate curse of not being able to use Chakra but he makes up for it by being one of the best Taijutsu fighters in Konoha. His speed is scary and thats without taking off his weights. There is also a rumor that he uses the gates. The last member is Hyuuga Neji. Said to be the best of the team and was the rookie of the year for his class. I don't actually know much about his skills but he's a Hyuuga so it shouldn't be hard to figure out."

He took a paused for them all to take it in and then began again. "Team 8 isn't as good when it comes to comparison to Team Gai. They have a Hyuuga but she has confidence problems and I don't know if she has changed any so she's an unknown. The next member is Inuzuka Kiba. Nothing special about him a basic Inuzuka. The last however is someone to watch out for his name is Aburame Shino. A bug user said to be one of the best to come out of his clan. He's also very silent so not much is known about him beside that." They all nodded thinking silently.

"Hiro go get our other teammates for this tourney." Naruto nodded and ran off to find his friends. He found them at the training area that is specifically save for the members of sound five. He walked in like he own the place smiling at his friends. He saw Jirobo and Sakon sparring and Tayuya and Kimimaro practicing together with Kimimaro teaching her some kind of weapon. He walked over and stood next to Kidomaru who was watching everyone.

Kidomaru looked over and grinned when he saw his friend. "How's it going Hiro?" Naruto grinned at him and motioned to Tayuya. "Whats going on there. Is she actually taking my advice." Kidomaru nodded.

"Ya she does not like to lose. So she has been training to learn to use Sai's there small so it shouldn't be to hard to learn for her." Naruto nodded in agreement looking over at her.

"We've been recruited to enter a tourney at Iwa. My team, you,Tayuya, Kimimaro, and Zaku's coming along as well." Kidomaru looked thoughtful while contemplated this.

"Alright but whats with this Zaku kid." Naruto shrugged watching Tayuya taking an overhead slash at Kimimaro who parried it easily. Naruto smirked at them before looking back at his friend.

"He use to be on the Genin team before Haku took him out. He was also being a fool when we first met him. He came and apologized today so were taking him with us." Kidomaru nodded. Tayuya and Kimimaro paused and noticed Naruto so they ran over.

"I want to fight you again." Was the first thing that came out of her mouth they came over to the two nins. Naruto sighs loudly as he looks at her. "Is that all you think about. Where's the 'Hi Hiro its nice to see you'. No, its I want to fight." Naruto sighs dramatically which makes everyone laugh.

Naruto then turns serious. "I was just telling Kidomaru that theres a tourney coming up and it involves us four and my team and Zaku." They nod.

"There's also something I have to tell you but I want to get it all over with at once." His three friends raise an eyebrow but don't comment.

"Come on we need to go meet with the rest and get in some training before we leave."

Soon enough they make it to the Training ground and find Zaku fighting Kin and it seems to be that Kin is easily beating him. Zabuza see Naruto and calls them over. "Are you gonna tell them." Naruto nods and tells everyone to take a seat and they all do aside from Zabuza,Kidomaru and Kimimaro.

"I haven't been completely truthful with you all. I have a secret that I'm trusting you to keep." He looks Zaku straight in the eye and the boy nods seriously as does everyone else.

"My real name isn't Momichi Hiroshi its Uzumaki Naruto. I'm a missing-nin from Konoha. Sorta. I didn't tell people my name because I'm not your ordinary missing-nin. I'm also a Jinchruuki." Naruto observed there faces after this piece of news and sees that the sound five members know what he is while Zaku and Kin look lost. He sighed and then explained to them what it meant.

Naruto inwardly smiled when they all gave him reassurances that they didn't care that he was a Jinchruuki. "I'm sorry for keeping my identity from you but I don't trust many people. Don't make me regret this."

"You have nothing to worry about Naruto but is there anything else we should know?" Kimimaro asked. Naruto closed his eyes and nodded.

"My father was once called the Konoha's Yellow Flash." He saw the eye's widen of Zabuza and Kimimaro.

"Some of you know what that means some of you don't. My father was the fourth Hokage of Konoha. During the last war he was a very large factor in destroy the forces of Iwa and for that I'm not exactly love there. So while there try and keep my heritage a secret." They all nodded and he grinned.

"Well then lets start training." Zabuza nodded and started barking out orders. It ended up Tayuya sparring with Zaku. Haku and Kin. Kidomaru worked with Zabuza and Naruto and Kimimaro.

Naruto pull out his sword and got into position as he watched Kimimaro use his bloodline to create a sword of his own. Without a word they charged at each other coming to a standstill there swords pressed against each other in a battle of strength. Naruto took this opportunity to make sure they were still okay.

"Are you sure where alright?" Naruto asked digging pushing forward. Kimimaro smirked and pushed just as hard.

"Yes. I already told you its fine. I won't lie and say it didn't sting that you kept it from us but its understandable why you did it so its alright with me." Naruto nodded and had to jump back as Kimimaro sent a kick at his side. Naruto smirked at him and placed his sword away in exchange for his Katana's. He then jumped in the air and came at him with a downward swipe. Kimimaro was they better swordsman and more experienced when it came to battle easily dodge the attack and came at him furiously with rapid strikes. Naruto was able to block most but got a few cuts on him which were quickly healed by Shiva. Naruto sent a kick at him so he could get some space and think up a new tactic.

Kimimaro was about to give him any time and ran at him. Naruto growled and created some ice spikes and through them at him to give him some more time. Naruto then banished his swords and started some seals. " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Hayai**!" Naruto yelled cutting his thumb and slamming it to the ground.

A large Falcon appeared and looked at Naruto for instructions. "Distract while I try and figure something out." Hayai nodded and took to the air diving at Kimimaro. Naruto frowned as he watched the two battle. He didn't believe Hayai could defeat him so he knew he needed to do something quick. Just as he was about he heard Zabuza voice call out.

"Thats enough. Naruto were taking a break." Naruto nodded and dismissed Hayai. Naruto watched with satisfaction as Kimimaro gave a sigh of relief. Kimimaro got rid of his weapon and walked past Naruto muttering. "Damn bird. Too damn big."

He wasn't able to hold in his laugh as he went over to join the everyone. They all circled up and Zabuza looked them over trying to figure out what he wanted to do next. "Alright all of my students have always learned how to use a weapon. So Zaku me and Kimimaro will be working on teaching you to use a Katana." He paused as he threw Zaku a Katana. "Kidomaru I want you to work on Taijutsu with Haku and Kin while Naruto you can begin teaching Tayuya some Ninjutsu like you promised.

Naruto nodded and led Tayuya off to the side. He grinned at her nervous expression. "Relax. You have nothing to worry about its just some Ninjutsu." She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Alright what I want you to do is take this piece a paper and put some Chakra in it." He handed her a piece of paper and she took it looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It'll show me which type you are more in tuned with." She nodded and did just that. Naruto watched as the edge's crinkled and it became soaked with water. Fire and Water.

"Alright your more in tuned with Fire and Water. Or as it usually called Katon and Suiton. The first one I'm gonna teach you is..."

For the next week leading up to the tourney and he worked with Tayuya in getting to know her better and teaching her some good fire and water Jutsu. He taught her Fire Dragon Flame Missile, Dragon Fire, Great Fireball, Water Clone, Water Prison, Exploding Water Shockwave and the Rapid Crasher.

Naruto smiled to himself as they dropped to the ground he knew that Tayuya was now one of the stronger nins around without using that cursed seal. They laid they're exhausted a few moments. Naruto got up for the ground and said goodbye to everyone and that he was going home. Halfway there however Haku appeared next to him.

"Hi Naruto." Naruto startled by her presence smiled at her.

"Hey Haku. Is something wrong?" She shook her head at him.

"No I just missed you thats all since we come to Sound we haven't gotten to hang out at all." He nodded and was surprised when she slipped her hand into his.

"Lets go get something to eat before you go home." Naruto nodded and then headed towards a restaurant of Haku's choosing. About hour later they were walking towards the apartment that she and Zabuza shared. They were holding hands and she had her head rested on his shoulders. They didn't speak just walked along enjoying each others company.

They stopped in front of her building neither wanting to leave the other just yet. Naruto sighed he knew he had to get home. "I'll see you tomorrow Haku-Chan." She nodded leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek before running inside. Naruto watched her go inside before running home.

Naruto woke early the next morning because he was meeting a couple of old friends who were gonna teach him some Jutsu's today. As well as give him an update on what they'd been doing. He quickly got dressed wearing all black so he could sneak around without being seen.

Somewhere in the woods outside of sound stood two Akatsuki members one leaning against a tree calmly as if waiting for something. While the other was pacing back in forth in an annoyed manner. The first one sighed at his partners impatience.

"Kisame relax." The one named Kisame stopped his pacing and let out a growl.

"Where the hell is the Gaki? I'm getting sick of waiting."

"He'll be here. Just Wait." Just as Kisame went to pace again someone walked into there campground. They were both alert at once as they figure was face was hidden and his Chakra presence was masked. Kisame placed a hand on Samehada and got into a fighting position when the figure spoke and they relaxed.

"I'm here and cool it Kisame." Kisame relaxed just a bit.

"About time you got here. What took you so long." Naruto ignored him and looked to Itachi.

"He still hasn't relaxed." Itachi shook his head.

"No he hasn't. He does have a point you are a bit late." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Unlike you too I have success with the opposite sex." Itachi raised an eyebrow while Kisame yelled.

"I do too have success with the females." Kisame was hollering but both ignored him.

"Naruto-kun had a date. Who with? The Sound girl or the Ice girl?" Itachi asked calmly though he was a bit intrigued.

"Ice girl and her name is Haku. It was just a date nothing serious." Itachi nodded and Kisame finally relaxed.

"As much as we would like to stay and talk about your love life. The leader is expecting us later today so we must begin. Both me and Kisame have a single jutsu to teach you." Naruto nodded and they got to work and by the time the hour was up Naruto had learned Water Fang Bullet and Water Shark Missile techniques.

Naruto was resting against a tree while the two members cleaned up the campsite. "Any news of Akatsuki you can give me."

"Not too much our main focus at the moment is acquiring Shiva, Shukaku, and the Nibi which at the moment are all to hard to grab. What with Shiva and Nibi just disappearing. Shukaku well I don't actually know what's going on with that one." Itachi then looked up staring hard at Naruto as if just noticing something. He walked over to Naruto and took his ponytail into his hand.

"What is this?" Naruto growled knocking his hand away.

"Not my choice. Is that all." Itachi shook his head.

"No the three tail has been found. Its was sealed in a girl in Iwa. Naruto you need to get her out of there before Deidara and Tobi get to her. Deidara is on our side but Tobi is not." Naruto nodded frowning.

"I'll do what I can were heading to Iwa later today for a Genin Tourney. What ranking is she?"

"Shes Genin your age." Naruto nodded contemplating this.

"What do you have on Orochimaru?" Kisame asked walking over. Naruto frowned once again being faced with the dilemma about what to do about Konoha.

"He's is planning on attacking Konoha during the third part of the Chunnin exam. I have the majority of his Sound Five behind me so if I choose to I'll turn on him and help Konoha but I haven't made my decision yet. I don't like Konoha in the least bit. I do however have some friends there so I could change my mind. It will probably come down to whether my love for Sarutobi is stronger than my hatred of his people." They both nodded in understanding. As soon as he said this he felt a familiar Chakra presence.

Before he could move or say anything his Sensei dropped into the clearing. Kisame was shocked as he jumped back his hand on his sword. Kisame whirled on Naruto. "How long have you been hanging with Zabuza?" Kisame roared.

"Since I left Konoha. I thought you knew." Naruto said looking at Itachi cause he knew he did.

"Slipped my mind forgot to tell him." Naruto snorted.

"Hey Sensei. I'd like you to meet Uchiha Itachi and--" He was cut off.

"I know who he is. How's it going Shark Face."

"I'm fine and DON"T CALL ME THAT!"

"You going to stop me." Kisame grumbled but didn't say anything.

"Thought so. Naruto what the hell is going on."

"Nothing really just couple of my insiders at Akatsuki. Been meaning to tell you but I sorta forgot." He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I'm sure you did. We'll we gotta go Haku is going spare." Naruto rolled his eyes and nodded.

"See you guys later. Do me a favor be around Konoha during Chunnin exam time. I may need your help." They nodded and bounded off.

"Lets go Zabuza-Sensei." Zabuza shook his head and followed him through the woods.

A/N: I've always liked the Itachi and Kisame characters so I made them good. He still killed his clan the reason being coming up in later chap.

Ino: 13

Shizune: 19

Both: 9

I might just have both I don't know yet.


	5. The Tourney and Princess Haruna

_**Naruto's New Team**_

_Chapter 5: The tourney and Princess Haruna _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

Naruto and his friends were currently standing in front of there Otokage Orochimaru since tomorrow they would be heading to the Stone. Orochimaru looked over the chosen and smirked a bit. His village was growing strong and the apparent leader of his chosen Momichi Hiroshi or Hiro as he's called by his friends was clearly the strongest of them besides his Sound 5 members Kidomaru and Kimimaro. He was considering giving him the cursed seal as it would be good to keep him under his control. He pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind as he addressed his ninjas.

"You will be going to participate in a tourney in Iwagakure. I implore you to not take these opponents lightly as they will surprise you. For you boys there is a special prize if you win."

Naruto frowned at the thought of a special prize but he let it go listening to his Kage. "The way the tourney is setup is that there will be a tourney for the men and a tourney for the women. The winner of the guys tourney will then face the winner of the women's tourney. If the the male defeats the female he will win the hand of Princess Haruna's in marriage."

Naruto had to repress his anger at this. No one was gonna lay there fingers on her. "Who is the leader for this mission." Since they were hoping to get an alliance with the Sound and put fear into the Leaf it was being classified as a mission. Everyone looked at Naruto.

"I am Otokage-sama." Orochimaru turn his gaze on the dark-haired Genin in front of him and nodded.

"Very well. I expect you to win. Having both the Rock and Greenery village at our call would be very very much help in our goal." Naruto nodded once again having to figure out if he should help the Sound or the Leaf.

"Hai Otokage-sama." He nodded and dismissed them so he going back to his thoughts about what to do about the strong Genin.

Naruto shook his head as he walked through the town between both of his teammates Haku and Kin, who could tell that he very angry about something. They also knew that it took a lot to get him angry.

"Naruto-kun is there something wrong?" Naruto jumped at being address making the girls glance at each other.

"Yes I'm fine. I just have a lot of thoughts right now. Why is that I have to win. Kimimaro and Kidomaru are much stronger than me. I'm worried that if I come up against them I'll lose or what if there is an Iwa nin thats stronger than me. We all know how Orochimaru looks at failure." They both winced knowing what happens if you fail him.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun you'll do fine." Haku tried to reassure him but he shook his head and said goodbye melting into the shadows and reappearing in his home. Naruto decided to go through the scrolls he had to some how figure out away to free Shiva from her cage without killing either of them since she didn't deserve what happen to her she had no choice in the matter. When summoned she had to follow her summoners commands.

All she knew about the person who summoned her was the he wore a long cloak that was all black that had red clouds on it. Naruto frowned he knew that meant it Akatsuki but the problems was he didn't know which member it was. Well he knew right off the bat is that it wasn't any of the newer members like Itachi or Diedra as they joined after she was already sealed.

In fact the majority of the members had joined after she was already sealed so it was most likely that the one who had her attack Konoha was the Leader and of course there was absolutely no information on him. It angered him greatly but let it pass as in the end he would get his.

He slammed the scroll shut once again annoyed at finding nothing. He was praying that Jiraiya would be able to help him. He got up and went to bed hoping for a better day the next morning. As soon as he fell asleep however he found himself in the room of his demon. She smiled at him and beckoned him to the couch that was in her room.

"Calm down Naruto-kun. You'll find a way I have faith in you." He nodded a bit happier as he leaned against her and she played with his hair. He closed his eyes and lost himself to the feeling of her fingers.

He then began to speak. "What am I suppose to do about Haruna and the war." She didn't stop but spoke.

"With the war. Follow your heart it will tell you what the right choice is. About Haruna well you'll do fine and we'll if you need help I can help." He looked confused.

He sat away from her and looked confused. "I have been thinking and I'm not sure if it will work but I'm willing to try." Naruto was certainly looking interested. She stood and made some seals and soon enough a summoning contract was in front of him. He looked up at her.

"Naruto-kun I created a summoning contract for me. Even if it does work I won't be able stay out long due to the seal 20 minutes at most and I would have to rest afterwards." He nodded and quickly signed.

"Sleep now Naruto-kun. We'll try this out tomorrow." He then drifted away to the darkness of sleep.

Naruto woke up the next morning earlier than usual as he wanted to try and summon Shiva before they left. He quickly makes it to their personal training ground and built up as much Chakra that was needed to summon her. He cuts his thumb slamming it to the ground yelling out. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Shiva**!"

At first nothing happen but then a bluish smoke appeared and as it cleared a smiling but tired looking Shiva appeared. Naruto grinned and ran up and hugged her spinning her around.

"I'm happy it worked Naruto-kun but I'm tired so can I please get some more sleep." He nodded and dismissed her. He smiled and went home to get ready for the day as he just ran out in just a t shirt and shorts.

A few hours later he was waiting a the gate for his teammates. The first to show up was Haku with Kin in tow. The both were looking tired but brightened at the sight of Naruto leaning against the wall. They smiled and ran up to him.

"How are you Naruto-kun?" Kin asked. He smiled at the pretty dark-haired girl.

"I'm good I have something to tell you all when everyone gets here." The nodded and sat down waiting.

Zabuza showed up next followed by Kimimaro, Kidomaru and Tayuya. About an hour later Sakon not Zaku showed up. Naruto glared at the smirking boy who informed them that Zaku wouldn't be able to come and he was taking his place. If there was one person in all of the Sound village that Naruto did not like it was Sakon and he did not like the fact he was here.

"What happened to Zaku?" Naruto asked not taking his eyes off the Sound five member. Sakon smirked.

"Well I found out the beautiful Haruna was gonna be the prize for this tourney and I could not pass that up. So after getting permission Orochimaru-sama I told Zaku that it would be taking his place." Naruto had force his rage to stop from killing the boy right on the spot.

"Fine." Naruto nodded giving everyone a look that they understood immediately. _Keep my identity hidden!_

They made good time getting to Iwagakure. Naruto had to be held back from killing Sakon only once. Kimimaro and the other sound five members didn't like the fact he was there but kept it to themselves. Haku and Kin didn't like him because of the way he was effecting Naruto.

They showed up to Iwagakure and they let them in recognizing them as the team from Otogakure and quickly showed them to there hotel room and instructed them to be at the outdoor arena in one hour. Naruto went to his room so he could send a letter off to Diedra informing him meet at his hotel room the next day. As soon as he enter he summoned a normal sized falcon and sent him off with a letter to meet him that night at midnight.

As soon as he let the Falcon go he heard a knock and prayed that it wasn't that bastard Sakon. Apparently his prayers had been answered as when he opened the door his two teammates were standing there. He turned and motioned for them to come on before falling on his bed stomach first. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes relaxing.

A couple seconds later he felt them sit down on either side of him. He was about to turn to look at them when he felt two pairs of hands start to play with his hair. It felt so relaxing that he forgot who it was that was doing it.

"Naruto-kun may I ask you a question?" He grunted a yes lost in the feeling of their fingers.

"Why is it that you hate Sakon-san so much." Naruto growled at the thought of the two-faced bastard.

"He reminds me of someone, all full of himself and the like. I hope I face him so I can wipe that foolish grin off his face." They conversation changed after this and they just talked about random things until there was a knock on the door and they heard the voice of there Sensei.

"Hey get ready were heading down to the arena now." He called.

"Alright we'll be out in a minute." They heard the footsteps of Zabuza walking away and Naruto reluctantly got up. Ignoring the questions of what he was gonna do when he had to pick one of these girls as he knew both Tayuya and Temari had crushes on him as well no matter how much Tayuya tried to deny it he could tell.

He went into the bathroom and quickly threw water on his face to help wake him as he had been slowly falling asleep. After he walked back out he went into his bag and pulled out a mask similar to the one Kakashi had on as he need to cover his whiskers and didn't feel like using make-up anymore. He then took his black cloak that had a white kanji for ice on the back and put it on pulling up the hood to hide his face.

He turned to the girls and smiled underneath his hood. "How do I look?" He said playfully. They shook there heads as they knew he knew exactly how they thought he looked.

"Great Naruto-kun now lets get going." Kin said impatiently.

"Always impatient. Fine lets go." They then left the room meeting up with the rest of the group in the lobby. He smirked at them behind his hood and asked if everyone was ready. They said yes and left.

Once they got there Naruto looked around and immediately found Gaara and the female Rock-nin that held a tailed demon. As she walked towards him he saw that she had almost snake-like grace to her. She smirked as she walked up to him.

"Hello I'm Nishiro Mara strongest Genin of the Rock." Naruto nodded knowing the reason she came over is because she sense his demon. Naruto took down his hood and spoke.

"Its nice to meet you Mara-san. Is there something I can help you with?" All the while giving her a look that said. _Not here! _

She shook her head getting the message. "Not really just came to introduce myself and see if the Sound had any female nins to worry about. Seems that they don't." Naruto eyes smiled in response.

"I assure you that we will give you quite the challenge. If by the small chance you do defeat my girls and come out on top you will have to face me and I promise you I will win." She smirked at him.

"We'll just have to see." She then waved and walked off. Naruto shook his head and separated from the group and went to speak with Gaara. While he had become good friends with Kidomaru and Kimimaro neither of them understood what he had to go through so the person he was closest to probably in the world would be Gaara and Gaara felt the same with regards to Naruto.

Gaara sensed his best friend and turned giving him a very small smile. "Hiroshi how are you." He asked shaking his friends hand while using his fake name. Through the numerous letters they had exchanged Naruto had informed the demon container of his past and reason for the fake name.

"I'm good and remember no killing Orochimaru will freak if the Rock get pissed at us." Gaara frowned but relented.

"Very well Hiroshi." While Gaara had control of Shukaku now or at least was able to block out the crazy demon. He still had a liking for killing. He had mellowed immensely and now gotten along better with his siblings but was cold in front of people he didn't know. He was only calm and truly happy when Naruto was around.

"I would like to introduce you to the others." Naruto nodded and 4 nins came over. Naruto watched as 4 nins walked over one boy and three girls.

Naruto smiled as they were introduced but before any conversation could start The Tsuchikage called for attention. Naruto begged out and went to his own team. He mostly ignored the Tsuchikage looking for Haruna who he spotted in a chair being guarded by Nara Senka. He quickly used a Jutsu that would let them speak mind to mind. It was one that Ino had taught him before he left.

_Haruna._ He spoke chuckling inwardly when she jumped slightly.

_Who's there? Who are you? Your voice is familiar. _

_I sure hope it is as I was your boyfriend until I was forced to leave. _

He smirked under his mask as he saw her eyes widened and a huge smiled adorned her face and she leaned over whispering something into Senka's ear which made him looked a bit relieved.

_Senka told me to give you a message:Win this tournament or he will personally kill you._

_Don't worry I don't plan on letting any of these slime balls touch my Haruna-chan but I do have a bit of a problem. _

_What is it? You fallen for your teammates and don't know what to do._

_H-how? _

_Naruto they way you talked about Haku it was clear but don't worry I have been researching cause I knew something like this would happen. Your are the last of your clan correct. _

_Yes..._

_You can have a harem. Its in the Shinobi law. Come by later and I'll show you._

_Alright I'll talk to you later. _

_Bye _

He then cut the link off and listened as Tsuchikage finished naming off who would compete against who tomorrow. He had drawn Shikamaru as it seem they had switch the teams at the last minute but Naruto wasn't worried as this was better though he notice Tenten was still there. Garra and Choji had gotten lucky as did Mara and Ino as they winner of there fights would be going straight to the semifinals due the weird numbers of people participating.

Naruto thought on his opponent and tried to remember what he knew about the fellow shadow user. He hadn't really been friends with the boy as his only real friends had been Shino and Ino. He knew they would recognize him right away but hope they would keep there mouths shut well he knew Shino would it was Ino he was worried about.

Nara Shikamaru was either going to be a pushover or a hard battle as he remember what was most noticeable about the boy. He was lazy. A lazy genius but lazy nonetheless. Naruto hoped to himself that he was to lazy to get proper training in his clans techniques and by the look of him he was too lazy. Naruto shrugged only time would tell.

As they were dismissed he watched Sakon immediately run off. He hadn't moved two steps when a shrill voice screamed his name. He sighed and turned to the blond beauty. At least she had the smarts to use his fake name although that may have been Shino's work as he walked up with her.

"Ah Ino-chan. I can explain." She growled and went up too him gripping his shirt.

"You better have an good excuse for leaving." She said in a low whisper. He nodded.

"I do but not here we'll have lunch tomorrow before the tournament I'll explain then." She nodded letting him go giving him a big hug before turning and walking off.

Naruto let out a big sigh of relief when she did. "You got lucky." Shino simply said.

"I know. I'm sorry Shino. I just couldn't do it anymore." He nodded.

"I understand but it hurt when you left. Your my best friend." Naruto nodded knowing that not many people liked him because of the bugs.

"I'm truly sorry. I'll be back at the Chunnin exams and may be rejoining the leaf then as the old man thankfully didn't put me on the missing-nin list." Shino nodded.

"What do you mean may?" Naruto shook his head.

"Thats something I can not tell you. At least not now." He nodded understanding.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto nodded melting away into the shadows leaving a gaping Shikamaru who had been watching them. Shikamaru walked up to Shino and asked him who that was.

"An old friend. You will most likely lose tomorrow." Shino said before walking away.

"This is so troublesome." He muttered before following Shino wondering how he knew Shadow Jutsu.

Naruto reappeared down the street from the hotel hoping to throw off anyone following him but unfortunately for him it didn't work so well. As he headed down towards the hotel four female nins were following him.

Naruto walked on and entered the hotel completely oblivious to the going ons around him. Haku looked over at Kin confused as to why he would enter there. Behind her both Tayuya and Temari were equally confused. They had all realized it would be better to just share him than fight for him. They also knew about the last of your clan law.

The reasons for Naruto going into this particular hotel was soon discovered as the one and only Princess Haruna walked in. They all looked at each other and wondered the same thing. _How does he know the Princess. _

Haku shook her head. "Lets forget it for now. Naruto was afraid of losing his keys so he got an extra one made and gave it to me." Haku said.

"Lets wait in his room and make him tell us whats going on. This may be why he got so mad when Sakon made those remarks about her." They nodded and jumped away. As soon as they left a boy walked out of the shadows.

"So Hiroshi is Naruto. This is so Troublesome." He then too ran off.

Inside the hotel Naruto was just about to sit down when he felt his body freeze. He then felt it turn around and he was in the face of the best shadow user to come out of the Nara clan in over 50 years. He was also angry.

"I swear to you that if she doesn't leave with you I'll hunt you down and kill you." Naruto nodded terrified of the man in front of him. Naruto wasn't afraid of many people but Nara Senka was one of them.

"I promise there isn't anybody here that can beat me. Well aside from Kimimaro or Kidomaru. They're my friends and understand that I need to win." He nodded and release him.

"Its good to see you." Naruto smiled relieved to be in control of his body.

"Its good to see you too." Naruto then walked over and gave Haruna a hug.

"I missed you." She just nodded into his chest.

"You were suppose to come visit me." He sighed as he released her.

"I'm part of Otogakure at the moment and Orochimaru doesn't just let you leave." Senka gave a hiss at the name but Naruto was too focused on Haruna to hear him.

"I understand. Here I wanna show you what I was talking about." She then pulled something out of a suitcase. She handed it to him and as he read his eyes slowly went wide.

"Oh wow." She nodded.

"I'm to be your first wife. I don't care that you have others but I'm to be your first. Uzumaki Haruna. I like it." He shook his head at her but was smiling.

"Well technically you don't have much say in the matter." She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh and why is that?" He smirked.

"When I win this tourney I win you. You have to be with me whether you want to or not." She smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"Shut it Naruto." He shook his head and became serious.

"Stay away from Sakon. He's dangerous and he wants you." She nodded seeing that he was serious.

Naruto looked over at Senka and finally noticed him lost in thought. "Hey what wrong."

"Your Otokage what was his name?" Naruto grew dark eyes at the thought of him.

"Orochimaru. I don't know much about him really the Library had nothing on him." He nodded.

"I wouldn't expect it too. Just forget it for now." Naruto nodded but his choice on what to do was becoming clearer each day.

"Alright but I'll a bit more on alert than usual." Senka nodded.

"Hey I'd love to stay but I need to get back." She nodded and gave him another hug. Naruto returned but as he let go he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before stepping back and melting into the shadow he created on the floor.

Naruto rose out of a shadow in his room to discover the four girls asleep on his bed. He chuckled and turned on the light waking them all up. They all turned and saw the amused Naruto looking back at them leaning against the wall.

"Naruto-kun is there anything you want to tell us?" Tayuya asked in a very low tone of voice that Naruto could tell promised pain if he didn't give the right answer.

"Yes. Princess Haruna is my ex-girlfriend." There jaws all dropped not expecting that to come out of his mouth. They quickly recovered and Kin threw out the next question.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" Naruto nodded.

"I do. That is why I don't want Sakon near here whats so ever." They nodded though a bit nervous on the next question.

"So your gonna be with her?" Temari asked.

"I am but she informed me about a little law about the last of your clan and multiple wives. I may do that. I just have to see if I can find any girls that would fit the part." Naruto said deciding to play the part. Hearing Tayuya's growl and seeing her itch towards her Sai's he stopped.

"Relax you four. I have strong feelings for you all but there may be more than just you four and Haruna." Three of them looked confused but Haku knew who he was talking about.

"Your talking about that blond girl right?" Naruto nodded.

"Yes but there may be more than that." He said thinking back to Tenten.

"Can you handle it?" They went quiet but each knew they would do anything to be with him. They all nodded.

"Good but I want to wait until the invasion is over to start anything." They all nodded understanding that there attention needed to be on that.

"Have you figured out what to do about that." Naruto shook his head and started to pace.

"Tayuya can I ask you something?" She nodded.

"If I asked you to betray Orochimaru and join the Leaf what would you do." Her answer was immediate.

"For you I would betray him." He nodded happy at her answer. He was surprised at the three voices at the door and a bit annoyed he didn't sense them.

"So would we." Naruto looked and smiled at his sensei and two friends.

"Where's Sakon." Kimimaro smirked.

"He was going on and on how he was gonna kick your ass in this tourney." Naruto scowled.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"Oh don't worry he won't be moving for quite awhile." Kidomaru answered. Naruto shook his head knowing what they did. They had done it to him when he made they mistake of playing a prank on them. Kidomaru's webbing was scary.

"I was talking tonight with my friend tonight." Naruto began as the three came into the room and shut the door. "When I mention Orochimaru's name he went quiet well quieter than usual. I could tell he didn't like something about him. Unfortunately I know next nothing about him." He looked at the three Sound five members and Zabuza and they shook they're heads.

"Sorry I don't know anything." He nodded.

"Itachi didn't give me much info other than he's former Akatsuki and dangerous. I think he knows more next time we met which will be Chunnin exam I'll find out what I can." They nodded.

"As of right now were still with Sound but there's a good chance we won't be in the end. I need more information on Orochimaru before I decide anything. If it comes down to it. I'll ask the Sandaime he'll know something." They nodded and they talked about some random things before going back to there on rooms.

A/N: I think could have done better on this but here it is.

I've decided to have both Ino and Shizune will be in the Harem with Shizune's age being brought down a bit.

I need some help with something I can't decide to either put Hinata in the Harem or put her with Gaara. If shes with Gaara Mara will be in the Harem if Hinata is the Harem Mara will be with Gaara help me out here.

I'm considering putting Rin in the Harem as well or putting her with Kakashi. I'm leaning towards Kakashi. I know theres a lot of girls with him. The only reason I can give is that I like doing that.


	6. The Tournament

_**Naruto's New Team**_

_**Chapter 6 :The Tournament**_

_**A/n: I've finally come out with a new chapter hopefully you like it.**_

Naruto woke up the next morning and quickly got dressed and slipped off without waking Haku who he seemed surprised to see as he remember her going back to her own room last night. Naruto shrugged and jumped out the window his black cloak billowing behind him.

Twenty minutes later he was at a training ground he had found the day before. He started to go through his basic Taijutsu when he felt his body freeze and his eyes drifted down to his feet and saw he was trapped by a Kagemane Jutsu. He was slightly confused as he couldn't understand why Senka would grab him like that. These thoughts disappeared however when a voice spoke.

"Kagemane no Jutsu is a ...success." Naruto's eyes whipped up and widened when he saw Shikamaru. The fact that Shikamaru grabbed him wasn't what shocked him it was the anger in his eyes. The pure hatred that burned behind them.

"Uzumaki Naruto...traitor to the leaf. Even if you weren't put in the bingo book or labeled as a missing-nin." Naruto didn't like where this was going but let him speak for the moment.

"I have a few questions for you. You will answer them or you will die." Naruto stayed silent as he saw truth in his eyes.

"Why did you leave Konoha. Your home." He shot out first.

"You wouldn't understand there are reasons beyond your understanding." Naruto replied preparing to break the Jutsu at the first sign of trouble.

"Try me." He said.

"No. Ask your next question." Shikamaru closed his eyes as he asked the next question.

"Why did I see you in the company of Nara Senka my older brother?" Naruto closed his eyes as well.

"I'm sorry but that is not for me to speak of." Shikamaru glared and prepared to attack. As soon as he saw this Naruto broke the Jutsu and reappeared behind him. The both started to do hand seals when the were stuck in place. They looked over and saw Senka glaring at them. He then released Naruto.

"Go see Haruna she wishes to see you." Naruto nodded and disappeared into the shadows. Senka then turned to his younger brother.

"Do not ever let your anger control you." Shikamaru just glared before sighing.

"Why did you leave." Senka released him and shook his head.

"I didn't have a choice. I stopped a couple Hyuuga from killing Naruto and the council tried to have me killed. So I fled." Shikamaru's anger was gone in that instant.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Senka turned his sad eyes on his brother.

"I didn't have the time the council came and I had to run. I am truly sorry my brother." Shikamaru nodded.

"That doesn't explain why Naruto left." Senka shook his head.

"I apologize but I cannot give you that information. You will have to gain Naruto's trust to do that." Shikamaru nodded, now that he was calm he could see things more clearly and understood that.

"Ok brother lets spar. Let me show you my skills." Senka grinned and nodded.

Naruto reappeared in Haruna's room and laid down on her bed with his arms crossed behind his head when he heard her in the shower. She walked out a few moments later and smiled at Naruto not at all perturbed at him seeing her in just a towel.

"Hello Naruto-kun. Would you like to get some breakfast?" Naruto shook off his shock and nodded his head.

"Sure why not lets go to the diner downstairs." She nodded and disappeared into the bathroom with some clothes in her hands.

Ten minutes later they were downstairs waiting to be served. There peace wasn't to last as none other than Sakon walked in. Naruto glared at him as the two-headed boy walked over to the table.

"Hey Hiroshi. Hello beautiful, I hope you know I'm gonna win this tourney and that your wasting your time with this loser." Haruna just smiled at him.

""We shall see won't we but I'm pretty sure he's stronger than you. We shall see." Sakon glared at Naruto and walked away. Naruto shook his head.

"Well fighting him will be fun." Naruto commented dryly.

"You'll be fine." She remarked. There early morning breakfast was again interrupted, but this time it wasn't as bad, when Shino and Ino walked and spotted Naruto. Ino smiled slightly but it was obvious she wasn't a morning person.

"May we join you?" Shino asked Haruna who nodded.

Ino and Shino sat down and Ino winked at Naruto. "Hello _Hiro._" She said stressing his fake name. Naruto shook his head.

"Hello Ino-chan and Shino." Shino nodded and Ino grinned.

"So this is the lovely girl you boys are competing for." Ino nodded agreeing that she was pretty. They then spent a pleasant lunch with Ino becoming fast friends with Haruna. While Naruto had a quiet conversation Haruna asked something she had been wondering.

"Ino...how do you feel about Hiro?" Ino blushed a bit and looked away.

"Is it that obvious?" Haruna shook her head.

"To another girl but to Hiro himself. I had to practically jump him for him to realize." Ino shook her head and smiled.

"Thats good and all but it won't really matter with you being his wife after the tournament is over." Haruna grinned and whispered into her ear. Ino blushed red before grinning.

"So will you?" Ino nodded fiercely.

"Good because as far as I know he has four others already and I need someone with me because these girls are fierce warrior types." Ino nodded and she shook Haruna's hand.

About an hour later everyone had went there separate ways and Naruto went back to his training where he found none other than Gaara and Mara sparring against each other. Naruto sat back and watch for awhile and the fight ended with a sand blade against Mara's throat and a small sword at Gaara's throat.

"How dare you spar without telling me." Naruto said sending Ice blast at them causing them to jump away and grin at him.

"Lets see who's the strongest of us." Mara said. Gaara and Naruto nodded.

"Don't go past half power save it for the tournament." Gaara added and both agreed and the battle began.

The battle raged on but in the end it was a draw. "We should do this again." Naruto said with a manic grin on his face. Both agreed similar grins on their faces.

Before anymore conversation could continue a bell was sounded throughout the village calling for the beginning of the tournament. "Good luck all." Naruto said before vanishing in an small explosion of ice.

Naruto reappeared next to Sakon scaring him. Naruto chuckled and walked over to Haku. She smiled at him before turning back and listening to the Tsuchikage make his speech.

Naruto walked up prepared for his first match and grinned as a now lazy Shikamaru walked in and looked over at Naruto with a lazy smile. Something seemed different but Naruto pushed it away as they started there match.

Naruto jumped back avoiding another dangerous Shadow Jutsu. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Shikamaru who was in his thinking stance. Hie eyes then rolled over to Senka who smirked and nodded.

Cursing Naruto looked back at Shikamaru who looked up with an identical smirk. "It won't help you Shikamaru. I will not lose."

"Then lets continue." The battle continued.

Naruto stood and looked over at the panting Shikamaru. Naruto then raised his hands to his sky and called out a Jutsu. "**AME AISU KANGOKU NO JUTSU!**"

Ten large pillars of Ice came down trapping Shikamaru. They looked a bit similar to Haku's ice mirrors. Naruto glanced over at Haku who grinned.

"Give up or else." Shikamaru looked confused until Naruto motioned him to look up and Shikamaru saw a Ice pillar bigger than the rest hover directly above his head. Shikamaru sighed and gave up. Naruto looked up at Senka who gave him a nod of respect.

Naruto shook hands with Shikamaru and went back to his group. The female tournament came down to Mara and Haku with Mara very barely defeating Haku.

The semi-finals for the mens tournament was Gaara and Sakon and Naruto and a Genin from Rock called Riku. The week of the tournament was almost over but Naruto wasn't concerned that they would be going back he was pissed off at the moment and was looking for Gaara.

He found him at the highest point in Iwa quietly staring over the village. Gaara turned to smile at Naruto but stopped when he saw the scowl on his face. "Whats wrong my friend?"

"I need you to lose tomorrow. I must fight Sakon." Gaara nodded not questioning it knowing Naruto had a good reason for this. The reason was that Sakon had cornered and had almost raped Haruna.

The next day Naruto easily defeated his opponent and watch as Gaara after beating Sakon around a little bit forfeited. Everyone was confused but nobody was brave enough to ask Gaara why.

Naruto had a very evil grin on his face as he looked at Sakon. "Come." Sakon charge sending a flurry of punches at Naruto who only use one hand to block them all. Sakon jumped back and did the jutsu releasing his brother.

"Now your finished." They said together. They started to do hand seals while Naruto waited. The night before Naruto had stayed up with Kidomaru,Kimimaro and Tayuya learning everything he could about Sakon and was prepared for anything he would throw at him. Naruto grinned as he saw the extremely powerful Jutsu come at him and dodge it just at the right a huge explosion appearing where Naruto stood moments before. They then blurred out of sight attacking him with there speed Naruto took some hits and was sent flying back but he flipped to his feet and finally attacked appearing next to Ukon grabbing his feet and spinning him around throwing him into a wall where he was knocked out.

Sakon looked at his brother and seethed and charge at Naruto wildly forgetting everything about strategy. Naruto jumped back dodging his attacks. Naruto finally found an opening and aimed a kick at his midsection but Sakon used his speed to jump back and land safely away.

"I'm done playing its time for your end." Naruto jumps in the air and smirks as a large shadow ball appears in between his hands and grows larger and larger and Sakon found himself frozen not able to move.

"**KAGE ZETSUMEI BOTOUKAI!**" The Jutsu Soared down and exploded when it struck Sakon. When it cleared Sakon was seen lying on the ground knocked out and was clearly burned in a lot of places on his body.

"WINNER MOMICHI HIROSHI!" The Referee called out.

Naruto grinned and walked back to to his friends smirking at the shocked looks on both Senka and Shikamaru's faces. Naruto walked back to the room and promptly fell asleep knowing he would have the fight of his life tomorrow.

The next day Naruto stood on his side of the field waiting for Mara to show up and the final battle to begin. The ceremony would be later that night and there he would be presented with Haruna.

Mara showed up and grinned knowing this would be her last battle as a member of Iwa. Gaara and Naruto had been able to convince her to leave with them since it would be too dangerous for he to be alone. The battle was long and hard fought and in the end Naruto was only able to win to having higher Chakra stores. Naruto smiled as he collapsed after being declared the winner.

That night Naruto smiled as he accepted the hand of Haruna and basked in the cheers of the crowd. He had fun here but knew he could never again step foot in Iwa as they would surely kill him because soon his false persona would be gone and he would once again be Uzumaki Naruto Ninja of the Hidden Leaf.

A/N: Crappy ending I know and overall I didn't like this chapter but I wanted to get it out. The Invasion is next and Naruto joins the Leaf. I've decided that Rin will be with Kakashi, Hinata with Gaara and Mara with Naruto.

Heres something I've been toying with should Gaara have his own sort of Harem. And should I have Sakura be with sasuke.


	7. Seal of the Jinchuuriki

_**Naruto's New Team**_

_**Chapter 7: The Seal of the Jinchurriki!**_

Naruto was fiercely training for every day the chunnin exam was growing closer. He flew down slashing up a dummy with his sword. He paused heaving his sword across his back as a Chunnin arrived. Naruto turned and raised and eyebrow.

"Momochi Hiroshi?" Naruto nodded putting away his sword.

"Otokage-sama requests your presence." Naruto nodded and the Chunnin left. Naruto frowned as he made his way to Orochimaru's office. He shrugged and prepared for anything that may happen.

Halfway there he heard his name being called and he closed his eyes trying to figure out who it was just by the voice. He was answered moments later when she spoke again but this time clearly angry as someone had ran into her.

"Move out of my fucking way you fucking dipshit." Naruto sighed as he listened to her tirade swiftly making his way over to her as she prepared to attack the unlucky chunnin. Naruto grabbed her wrist softly which had the flute in her hands.

"He's not worth it." She sighed and nodded. Foolishly the nin spoke.

"That's right keep your bitch in line." Tayuya growled her cursed seal twitching. Naruto let go of her wrist closing his eyes.

"That was a mistake nobody calls my girls that word. Tayuya have fun." Naruto turned and tried to block the chunnin screaming and Tayuya's swearing.Soon though she came swooping her arm around his waist a big grin on her face.

"Did you have fun?" He asked as he threw his arm around her and they started walking.

"So where ya headed?" She asked not swearing because Naruto had asked her awhile ago not to around him and she only forgot when she was angry.

"Orochimaru." He flatly replied. She nodded her eyes dark.

"What about?" He shrugged.

"The upcoming Chunnin exams most likely or Princess Haruna." Tayuya nodded again.

They were now at the Otokage's Tower. "I'll see you later Hiro-Kun." She said hugging him before running off screaming at some unfortunate Genin.

Naruto shook his head at her and continued on. He nodded his head at the Chunnin secretary and walked in. Naruto stepped forward knelt on the ground bowing his head. "Otokage-sama."

"Ah thank you for coming." Orochimaru said smoothly.

Naurto nodded and stood. "How may I be of service?" Naruto asked his leader of the moment.

"Well as you know Gaara being what he is will be of great help in the upcoming exam..." He began.

Naruto listened as he told Naruto of his plan for the invasion wondering why he was being told of this.

"Now Hiro as you can see having one jinchuuriki on this battle is of great a value." Naruto nodded not liking where this was headed.

"Now just imagine if we had two. Wouldn't that be wonderful Naruto-kun."

"Yes..." Naruto trailed off realizing what he just said.

"How?" Orochimaru grinned and his eyes flashed to the shadows and a man stepped out and Naruto took a step back in shock. It was one of the people Konoha he truly trusted. It was Yakushi Kabuto.

"Hello Naruto-kun" Kabuto said a smile on his face although his eyes showed his sadness at this.

"Why?" Nauto asked.

"Because I'm his spy and I must." Naruto shook his head and prepared to fight but before he could make a move Orochimaru stretched his neck out biting into Naruto's neck while giving him more dark chakra than anyone else had ever recieved before. Naruto tried to hold out before giving in and screaming before passing out on the ground. Naruto awoke in his mind in front of Shiva's cage.

He frowned, that wasn't right Shiva didn't have a cage anymore but then he noticed the dark figure standing in front of it. The figure turned and looked at Naruto and he gasped it was himself but this one just seemed evil.

"Ahh your awake...allow me to introduce myself...I am Kuro." Naruto glared at the figured as he stood.

"Well..Kuro its time for you to leave." Naruto said preparing to fight. Kuro just laughed darkly as dark chakra swirled around and Kuro waved his hand which then threw Naruto into the far parts of his mind.

Kuro then turned back to Shiva and grinned nastilty which made her glare back at him. "You should just stop fighting me, he'll never be back." Shiva looked sad before her eyes widened and she grinned.

"We'll see...we'll see." Kuro glared at her before chuckling and going back to the real world. Kuro opened his eyes and grinned maliciously at Orochimaru and Kabuto who smiled back although Kabuto a little less enthusiastic.

"The Chunnin exams are in two weeks. I want you to learn these jutsu's before that date." Kuro caught the scroll and nodded before walking out. Kuro for the last two weeks avoided the girls and trained like crazy. That all came to a head when they caught him screwing one of Orochimaru's loyal ninja's. A girl named Karin.

They had confronted him and it was obvious to them that he was not himself and from that day on he had a constant watcher or two. Kuro had reported this and Naruto's plans for the invasion. Orochimaru ordered Kuro to give the Third Hokage a false set of plans. He would also try to assianate the third.

The day of the exams were at hand Kuro was standing on a hill overlooking Konohagakure. Behind him were Haku and Kin both extremely annoyed at being so close to him. Kuro could really care less. Kuro looked much the same as Naruto did except he wore all black and the Kusanagi on his back. Zabuza stood behind him his eyes firmly attached to Kuro's back. Kuro just ignored him and took off down towards the village.

Inside Naruto had just took down another creature that Kuro had sent at him. He was tired but was determined to beat him. It was then that a laughter filled the room. Naruto paused expecting to see Kuro but then realized that the laugh was diffrent more female. Naruto looked up as a flash of fire erupted five feet in front of him. When the fire died down a beautiful girl around eighteen stood there a big fox-like grin on her face. Naruto froze as he looked at her she was gorgeous. Long blood red hair,beautiful red eyes, and amazing figure. Although there were two things that stood out the first being the fox ears and the second being the nine long furry tails behind her. Naruto's jaw dropped as he realized who was standing before him. Kyuubi no Kitsune the strongest of the tailed demons. He quickly shook this off and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why are you here?" He asked bluntly.

"I am here to help free my sister." Naruto was shocked again. Shiva had never spoken of her family.

"How do you plan to do that?" Her grin grew.

"First by helping you beat this dark you and then im gonna train you in one element of your choice and then using my vast knowledge we should be able to find away to get here out of here but first we must find her. Well let me rephrase that you must find her. Oh and one word of advice. Remember that were in your mind. Where you control all." Naruto' eyes widened as she disappeared in a flash of fire again.

Naruto realized what she meant and as a new creature came at him. Naruto grinned raising his and with one swipe the creature was gone. Naruto grinned and continued on in his search for Shiva.

Kuro paused in his running and narrowed his eyes. "He's wasting his time even with this new found power he will still fail." H mumbled to himself before continuing on. Kin and Haku looked over at each other and grinned. 'Come on Naruto-kun. You can beat him.' They thought at the same thing.

As soon as they got to the village Kuro left his team and headed towards the Hokage tower. Kuro quickly snuck in acted like the old Naruto as he told the Hokage his false plans. As soon as the Hokage let his guard down Naruto attacked with his sword but underestimated the Hokage skill and was quickly stopped but then somebody came from behind him knocking him out swiftly. It was then that Sarutobi recognized the mark on his neck.

"Go get Anko." The Third told Kakashi who nodded disappearing in a puff of smoke. A few moments later he returned with Anko.

"Anko please tell me whats on that boys neck." Anko turned and surveyed Naruto's neck and she gasped after a moment. She took a step back shock written all over her face.

"Anko..." The Hokage prodded.

"It's a cruse seal. I've only seen it once before. Orochimaru was in the rpocess of creating it when I left its the Seal of the Jinchuuriki." She finished shaking.

"What more do you know of it?" He asked her.

"He hadn't finished it when I left. What it was suppose to do was infect the Jinchuuriki with an immense amount of Orochimaru's dark chakra creating a drak persona of the victim and having the dark one take over. The only way for the seal to be broken is for the original to defeat the dark." Hokage nodded as he looked and watched as Kuro pretended to be in a mental battle but in reality he had heard everything Anko had said and wanted them to believe the old Naruto had won.

"Oji-san...Are you okay?" Kuro asked with false worry.

Unfortunately they all believed him and after giving them the false plans he left to got train. Kuro walked towards the forbidden forest knowing no one would follow him there as it was supposedly too dangerous.

As soon as he got to the forest he sat down and meditated allowing himself to go inside Naruto's mind. Naruto had just killed another creature when Kuro appeared in front of him. Naruto charged at him but Kuro just vanished aappearing behind him.

"Your wasting your time. You can _not _beat me. Your are just too weak." Kuro said stressing the not part of his sentence. Naruto just glared before something came over him and he relaxed and started to think clearly. He knew it wasn't on his own that he calm down but was thankful for the assistance.

"By myself your probably right but sooner or later I _will _meet up with Shiva and then we will be strong enough to defeat you." Naruto shot back.

"Hmph. Whatever you say. We shall see. We shall see." Kuro then waved his hand and Naruto was surrounded by sound ninja.

"Good Luck." Kuro then left. Kuro chuckled when he came back to the real world and started to train. Soon enough the first round began and Kuro joined in and it went by uneventful as did the second portion only with Kuro testing Sasuke's curse seal. The preliminary's went by with Kuro,Haku,Shiamaru,Neji,Gaara,Sasuke,Shino, and Temari moving on to the second round. Kuro's opponent was to be Neji however the fight wouldn't last long since just as theyre fight began the invasion would start. Which would be in a few minutes.

"This should be easy." Kuro said taunting Neji.

"It was fated for you to lose." Neji replied calmly.

"Well fortunately for you we'll never find out." It was at that moment that two things happened. The first is that Kabuto's Genjutsu went off and the second being and this being the more important one Naruto reached Shiva.

Kuro pulled out Kusanangi and started cutting down random Chunnin that got too close. That was when Ino dropped down in front of him.

"Why are you doing this Naruto!" She screamed.

"Ino NO!" Haku yelled but it was to late.

Kuro smirked and in a blur had Ino by the neck and Kusanagi pointed at her chest. Naruto however saw this and started to freak.

"Oh...does the girl mean something to you." Kuro said outloud. It was then Ino and the rest who had surrounded him learned that Naruto wasn't in control of his body.

"Ah ah Kakashi I woouldn't do that if I were you. You have your own problems to deal with." Kuro said. Kakashi had been getting ready to go get Ino when Kuro spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Kiba screamed.

"Kuro glanced to the darkened part of the Stadium and a person stepped out of the Shadows.

"Hey Kakashi-teme its been along time. How's my eye treating ya." Standing there was none other than Uchiha Obito with his lone Sharigan activated. Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes and froze.

"O-Obito?" Obito nodded and charged at him. Kakashi'e eyes widened before he charged at him as well.

Kuro then turned back to Ino. "Now where were we...Oh yes...killing precious Ino-chan." Just as he prepared to strike her the hand holding her started to shake. Kuro's eyes went wide and his hand seemingly of its on accord let Ino go. His Katana then dropped from his hand and he fell to one knee.

Kuro's eyes shut and when the opened the were blue but it was flashing back and forth between blue and black. "Ino...move." Ino got up jumping back between her teammates.

Naruto then passed out twitching.

INSIDE HIS MIND

Kuro was glaring at Naruto and Shiva who stood side by side. "You will not win. I can not lose." He said kneeling down breathing heavily.

"I will not give up." All of a sudden he disappeared he used his remaining strength to take control of Naruto's body for a few moments.

THE REAL WORLD.

Kuro jumped but it was clear he was extremely weak. "I will not be beaten. **KAGE BUNSHIN no JUTSU!" **He yelled out and a lone Shadow Clone appeared. Kuro placed his hands together and Dark Chakra started to leave the Curse seal and form a ball in his hand. Just as it got about the size of a basketball he shoved it into the the clone and left Naruto's body.

The clone dropped to his knees and his body started to change. First he grew long White hair. His eyes became pitch black. He grew a couple feet and a scar went from his forehead to his cheek. He stood and grinned at Naruto who now had control of his own body.

"I am took weak to fight you here but soon we will fight and I _will _kill you." He then disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Over where Orochimaru was fighting he had just summoned the Shodaime and the Nidaime deciding to hold off on summoning the fourth just yet. Tayuya frowned as she watched the third Hokage fight of his predecessors and glanced over at Kidoumaru who looked extremely worried as well. it was then she heard a familar voice and she grinned.

"Tayuya-chan! Kidomaru! Let the Jutsu go now!" They did as they were told and Orochimaru growled seeing two of his Sound five turn on him and at the fact that Naruto had his body back.

The Hokages continued there fight as Sakon and Jirobou joined Orochimaru and Tayuya and Kidoumaru joined Naruto.

"Tayuya-chan...please go help the children escaped the battle." Tayuya looked annoyed but did as she was asked.

"Kukukuku...that wasn't very smart Naruto-kun." Naruto smirked and Kimimaro landed next to him.

"Kido...Jirobou is yours. Kimimaro...Beat that teme down." Both boys smirked charging towards there opponents.

"Do you really think you can take me on your own Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru asked amused.

"Hmm...not alone no. I have some help however. **Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Shiva and Kyuubi!**

Orochimaru's eyes widened as both Shiva and Kyuubi appeared before him. Orochimaru looked shocked not only did he have Shiva the Ice princess. He had the most powerful of the bijuu. Kyuubi no Yoko. He looked slightly relieved at the sight of Shiva looking winded. Kyuubi noticed and immediately barked out a command.

"Shi! Transform!" Shiva nodded and transformed into a long thick sword about 4 feet in length and the blade it self almost look like it had flowing water in it. (Think of the sword Wakka gives Tidus.) Naruto grinned as he took the weapon in his hand and felt the power of Shiva following through it. Naruto looked up at Orochimaru who had summoned Kusanagi from the ground were Kuro had dropped it. He charged a foxy grin on his face swinging an overhead strike which came so fast that Orochimaru had just barely been able to block it. From there it was just a seires of strikes and swings with Orochimaru on the defend until finally Naruto was able to kick the sword and cut his head off only to growl and jumped as he truned to mud. Naruto turned and raised the sword to block the fireballs being sent at him only for his eyes to widen when Kyuubi jumped inf ront of him absorbing the strikes.

Kyuubi then stuck out her hand a wall of flames came surging towards Orochimaru who once again turned into mudd. Kyyubi but backed off letting Naruto try his hand. Naruto flew threw hands seals and yelled out "**Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu." **While at the same time Orochmaru yelled. "**Doton: Doryuheki!" **Naruto growled as his attacked was stopped by the earth wall. For awhile the traded attacks back and forth until Naruto was blasted back into a tree and he stood up glaring at the smirking Orochimaru.

"This battle is done." Naruto said his eyes glowing and his Dojutsu came into play. As soon as appeared 10 clones appeared around naruto and then surrounded Orochimaru who just raised an eyebrow in amusement.That changed however when they placed they're hands together like the original and a small dark orb started to appear in there hands which slowly grew larger.

Shikamaru's eyes went wide as he recognized the attack. "EVERYBODY GET BACK! NOW!" He added when nobody moved they then listenend seeing that Shikamaru never screamed and was running away from the battle faster than anyone had ever seen before.

"Whats going on Shikamaru?" Shino and Ino who knew of the attack just looked away knowing what was gonna happpen.

"Its probably the most powerful shadow attack ever created." He then ignored the rest as he watched Naruto.

"Your time has come Orochimaru!" 5 of the Narutos jumped in the air and as one they screamed all together. "**KAGE ZETSUMEI BOTOUKAI!**" Orochimaru's eyes widened as 11 Shadow orbs slammed into him causing a huge exsplosion which dispelled all the clones and sent Naruto flying back but he was caught by surprisingly Iruka. Surprisingly cause no one saw him show up.

"Please place me down Iruka-Sensei." Naruto said softly wincing from the pain. Iruka did so and Naruto stood at the ready waiting for the dust to clear. As it did it revealed a battered and bloody Orochimaru. A alive one however. Orochimaru staggered a bit and growled his hands flying into seals and before anybody could stop at casket rose from the ground. It opened and out stepped the Fourth Hokage and Naruto's father Uzumaki Arashi. To everyone's surprise however he had a smirk on his face and as Orochimaru went to stab him with the Kunai Arashi turned and grabbed it shaking his head.

"Your a fool Orochimaru. I am a master of seals. you can't control me." Arashi then created a Rasengan and slammed it into his chest sending him flying into the forest of death.

Arashi then saw Sarutobi fighting of both former Hokages and witha yellow flash was gone to help. With the help of Arashi it didn't take them long to get rid of the other Hokages. Once done everyone turned to Naruto and Naruto shifted under the gaze. It was then that everyone noticed Kyuubi and Sarutobi gave him a serious look as he asked the question on everyones mind.

"Naruto, how is it that Kyuubi no Yoko is here and is she sealed in you as well?"

So should Arashi take over as Hokage or not.

I needed to have all nine biju so thats why Kyuubi showed up please dont hate me R&R


	8. Explanation and Tsunade

_**Naruto's New Team**_

_Chapter 8: Explanation's and finding Tsunade._

_A/N:I raised Itachi's age so he would be ten when the Hokage fought Shiva. From this moment on I'll be using the Fourth's true name. Eventually I'll go back and fix the other chap. as well. _

Naruto scratched the back of his head and chuckled at them. "Well no not really. Look let her explain it I'm tired." As soon as he said that he passed out. Iruka quickly grabbed him and lifted him up and after the ok from the Hokage left to bring him to the Hospital.

"How about we bring this to your office?" Kyuubi asked.

"Lets." The Third Hokage said. Eventually Kyuubi, Yondaime, Sandaime, Zabuza, and Kakashi were sitting in the office.

"So mind explaining whats going on?" The third asked her.

"Well you see. My sister is Shiva. Our father saw that her container was in danger and sent me to help him. I'm not sealed into him. I'm more like a summon and when I'm not here I'll be with her." She said. The Hokage sat back thinking this over.

"Are you or Shiva a threat to Konoha?" Naruto's father asked.

"No. I'm only a threat to those who wish to hurt Naruto-kun or Shiva-neesan." The fourth nodded and leaned back.

"How strong are you?" Kakashi questioned and everyone looked at her for her answer.

"In order to get here it took a lot my power so I'm at the moment a little more powerful than a Jonin. In time however my strength will come back to me. When Naruto turns 26 I will have my full strength back." She said giving them a view on her power.

"Naruto has the ability to control Ice like Gaara can control Sand. I'll be giving him the power to control fire." They nodded.

"Naruto has the potential to become stronger than even you." She said looking at the fourth. He grinned proudly.

"He'll need it." A voice from the window spoke. The Third and and Kakashi both tensed upon seeing Itachi there. The Fourth frown upon seeing there reactions.

"So you had to go through with it." Itachi nodded.

"Go through what?" Kakashi asked.

"I discovered that Fugaku was working with Danzo in a attempt to kill me and my wife, become Hokage, and send my son to Iwa as an gift to help in an alliance." The fourth said scowling.

"The Shiva just made it easier for them taking you and your wife out." Itachi nodded.

"Me and Shisui were trained specifically to combat this. Umfortunately Shisui was put under a combined Genjutsu by 10 Uchiha and came after me. I was forced to kill him to stop him. Afterwards I killed them." The third nodded.

"Do you wish to become a Shinobi of the Leaf once more?" He asked him.

"Not yet. I am still better situated in Akatsuki. Speaking of them Sasori has a new partner that I do not know of." He was speaking towards Zabuza on this.

"Sasori maybe on our side but he knows he can't speak of his partner due to the Leader keeping a close eye on him." Zabuza nodded.

"Who is Akatsuki?" The third asked.

"I'll answer that." A voice from the shadow's spoke. It was none other than Jiraiya.

"Its good to see you Minato-kun." Minato smiled and nodded.

"How's it going Ero-Sennin?" Jiraiya ignored the insult and just smiled.

"As for Akatsuki there a group of S Class Ninja whose goals is to capture all of the Biju. Beyond that I'm not aware of anything." Itachi nodded.

"Leader isn't informing us either." Everyone looked grave at these words.

"Naruto will need to be trained since he now not only has Shiva but Kyuubi as well. Minato I presume you'll be teaching him." Minato nodded.

"Hai. I would like either Tsunade or Rin to teach him medical Jutsu as well." Sarutobi frowned as did Kakashi.

"Rin took off after your death Sensei." Kakashi informed him.

"Tsunade?" They shrugged.

"She hasn't come back either." Minato nodded.

"Then we'll go find her. Once my son recover he and his teammates will come with me to get her. Zabuza-san I formally ask you for Sensei ship of your team?" Zabuza nodded.

"All yours I'd rather be ANBU anyway." The third nodded.

"Ok then Zabuza who else is with you I saw some Sound ninja helping Naruto." Zabuza nodded.

"Tayuya, Kimmimaro, and Kidomaru. As well as another Genin named Zaku are hoping to become Leaf Shinobi. Not to mention his Fiance." Everybody's jaw dropped except Itachi's at that.

"Fiance! I didn't know about any Fiance!" Kyuubi said.

"Won her in that Rock Tournament. Although they had been dating before that." Zabuza said.

"I'm gonna go get those ninja we talked about." Sarutobi nodded.

"One moment. Is Orochimaru finished?" Itachi shook his head.

"You beat him up pretty badly but with Kabuto around he most likely isn't finsihed." Itachi told them.

"I have to go." With those words Itachi was gone.

**Outside of Konoha**

A man in ANBU wear was running through the forest looking for the source of a peculiar Chakra source. He finally paused in a tree and looked down and a very small smile formed on his face. He dropped to the ground and pulled of his mask to reveal silver hair and glasses.

"Orochimaru-sama. Your alive." He reach down and started to do what healing he could when he heard a sound. He whipped around Kunai in his hand only to pause at the figure in front of him.

"What you looking at four eyes. Fucking bastard." He muttered at the end.

"Is he gonna live?" The boy asked.

"Yes but we need to get him back to Otogakure." Orochimaru groaned and slowly sat up.

"I fucking hate that man." He mutted before placing his hand on his chest where he had been hit by the Rasengan. He grinned at seeing Kuro standing there.

"So your still alive." He nodded.

"I won't die until Naruto is dead at my feet." He told them. Orochimaru nodded.

"Very good. Help me up." With alot of pain Orochimaru stood leaning against a tree.

"Who do we have left of the Sound five?" He asked.

"Only Sakon and Jirobou. The others have joined Naruto-kun." Orochimaru snarled.

"That boy is just as much trouble as his father. No matter they will both be dead when this is over. Kuro rest up and then go with the remaining members of the Sound five and retrieve Uchiha Sasuke. He will come to me for power." Kuro nodded and left to go find Sakon and Jirobou.

"Kuro use this jutsu to split Sakon and Ukon. You may need the extra help." Kabuto said handed Naruto's alter ego a scroll.

"Hai." Kuro then ran up a tree and was gone.

"Kabuto help me back to Oto." Kabuto nodded and they slowly made there way back.

**Hospital- Two days later**

Naruto was putting on some clothes preparing to leave when his father walked in with Haku and Kin. Naruto pulled down his shirt and smiled at them.

"Hey guys. I'm ready to go." Minato nodded but motioned for him to sit down.

"I'm taking over as your Jonin Sensei." He let that sink for a moment and wasn't surprised at the question from his son.

"Aren't you gonna be Hokage?" He shook his head.

"I have no desire to protect this Village only you and my friends." Naruto nodded. He didn't want to be Hokage anymore either. He would settle for Head ANBU Captain.

"Okay then. So whats going on?" Naruto's dad smiled.

"We have a mission!" Naruto nodded smiling.

"Where going to go find and bring back Tsunade of the Sannin." Naruto eyes widened while he hadn't heard of Orochimaru before hand he definitely heard of Tsunade as Ino was going on and on about her since she was the greatest Kunoichi that ever lived or at least that was Ino's opinion. Kabuto had told him about her also. _Kabuto _Naruto was still pissed about what he did to him. Naruto put the man out of his mind as he looked at his father.

"Um Sensei why are we going after this lady?" Kin asked.

"I want her to help train you guys. Plus Hokage-sama is ready to retire and I refuse to take the position." They nodded.

"We leave in two hours." They nodded. He then left in a swirl of leaves.

"Hey guys I wanna gets some new clothes wanna come with?" They nodded and all left to a clothing store only to promptly thrown out at the sight of Naruto.

"I remember why I left." He muttered as they walked away.

"I think I remember Tenten mentioning her father owning a Shinobi store. Lets head there." They nodded and left.

Naruto walked and smiled when he saw Tenten sitting behind the counter looking completely and utterly bored. "Yo Ten-chan!" She looked up and smiled widely.

"Naru-kun! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Decided on a new look." She grinned and led them to the clothing part of the store.

Naruto decided on black Shinobi pants that were taped at the bottom with Ninja sandals. He then grabbed a white muscle t-shirt and sleeveless black jacet with a white falcon on the back that looked alot like the summon boss. He bought a new cloth for his headband that was longer so it hung down to shoulders. The cloth was white.

"Thanks Ten-chan." He said after he paid and changed.

"Come on I wanna cut my hair and get this dye out before we leave." The nodded and when he was done he had was back to being a spiky blond but he had dyed it so the tips were black.

"What do you think?" He sked. They smiled.

"Looking good as always." They were interuppted when the former members of the Sound five walked in there new Leaf headband being shown proudly.

"Hey guys!" They all greeted him in there own ways.

"New look?" Kimimaro asked.

"Yeah. Thought it was time. So you guys gonna be in the Genin exams in six months?" They nodded.

"Yeah we got this guy Hayate as our Jonin sensei." They were now walking towards the village gate.

"Be careful Naruto." Kidomaru warned when they got to the gate.

"Aren't I always." Naruto said smiling. They just shook there heads. His father showed up and they left.

A day later Naruto was relaxing in there hotel room when there was a knock on the door. Naruto frowned. Kin and Haku were out shopping so it wouldn't be them and his father was training to make sure he was still able to fight as well as he use to. Frowning he made a KageBunshin and had him answer the door while he waited and wasn't surprised when it quickly was destroyed.

Deidara and Tobi. That Tobi worried him. Something about that eye. Then it hit him. The eye it was a Sharingan. "Come out little Kyuubi!" Tobi yelled and Naruto turned to them his face emotionless.

"Deidara of the Roack and Tobi of Konoha." Deidara smirked and was looking for some sort of sign as he followed Naruto. Tobi on the other hand chuckled.

"How do you know I was from Konoha?" He asked going serious causing Deidara to look at him surprised,

"Your Sharingan. Who are you really?" Naruto said back.

"At this present time I'm not gonna tell you." Naruto nodded preparing to fight. He only hoped the Falcon he sent would reach his father in time.

"Uzumaki Naruto. You are to come with us." Naruto frowned and shook his head.

"I don't think so." He then melted into a shadow he created reappearing next to the window across the room. He looked back at them and grinned.

"Boom!" He said jumping out the window as the four explosive tags he planted went off. He knew that they wouldn't kill the two nins but he hoped it would alert his father.

As he thought that he had to dodge in mid air as two of Deidara's bird came flying at him exploding against the building behind him. He landed on the ground in a crouch and immediately started to run while dodging Deidara's explosive's. He jumped dodging a fireball from Tobi. He pulled out his sword slashing at him at the same time but Tobi was a Uchiha and dodged it easily. Tobi then pulled out a Katana of his own and with surprising strength wrenched the large sword from Naruto's hand sending it flying.

Naruto landed his eyes glowing blue and blue ice orbs appeared flying towards Tobi who sliced each one apart landing across from him.

"Just come with us this is a waste of time. You can't win!" He said charging at him but Naruto quickly summoned Shiva turning her into her Sword form blocking the Katana strike.

"Kukuku...I'll be taking that beautiful demon from you." He said with a chuckle that reminded Naruto of Orochimaru.

"Dream on!" Naruto said lashing out with a kick that Tobi blocked with ease. Naruto jumped away wondering where Deidara was when he heard someone smash into the ground. They two nins looked over and saw Minato standing over a beatened Deidara. Naruto winced Deidara would not like this. He didn't think very highly of his father in the first place.

Naruto's father looked over at Tobi and froze as did Tobi. "Its Impossible." They both muttered.

"YOUR DEAD!" They screamed. Tobi growled and charged at his father who easily manuveured around him and kicked him away.

"You still have a lot to learn little Uchiha. Kakashi still has a step ahead of you." Naruto frowned. His father was baiting the man.

"Shut up! He's only as good as he is because of ME! I gave him the Sharingan he was nothing without me!" Tobi screamed.

"You know thats not true." Minato said softly.

"How would you have known. You weren't there. You left me to die. Where were you huh? With Kushina? You could have saved me!" Tobi was losing it at this point.

Tobi all of a sudden ripped off his mask showing dark his Sharingan eye to the world. He had a patch over the other one. "This is what I've been reduced to. A one eyed fucking Uchiha. It doesn't matter. I found it. The power. You, Kakashi, not even your fucking son will beat me. I have the power of Uchiha Madara himself." Tobi screamed.

"Obito..." Minato whispered.

"That isn't my name any more. I'll be back for you Naruto-kun." Before either could move both Deidara and Tobi were gone.

Haku and Kin appeared moments later. "Naruto-kun!" The girls yelled as they ran over.

"I'm fine." He said flatly looking at his father.

"Naruto we need to go." Was all Minato said deep in his own thoughts.

The next night when his father came to let him off watch Naruto made him talk. They were in the forest a little ways outside a town they believe Tsunade was in. "Dad what happened back there."

"Naruto did Kakashi ever tell you why he was perpetually late or where those excuses came from." Naruto shook his head he hadn't talk much with is Jonin sensei.

"I was his Jonin sensei. He and two others made up made Genin team. A girl named Rin and a boy from the famed Uchiha clan. Uchiha Obito. It is Obito's Sharingan that is in Kakashi's eye. They were on a mission when Rin was captured and Obito left to go after her. Kakashi wasn't going to but he did eventually." Here he paused as if it was hard for him to go on.

"They rescued her but in the process Obito was crushed by a Earth Jutsu. He gave one of his eyes to Kakashi and just as soon as they got out of there was crushed by a rockslide. We never did get his body." Naruto was silent at the end.

"So that was Obito. How is he alive and why was he so mad at you." Minato shrugged.

"I do not know to both. Lets just put this behind us. We'll figure this out later." Naruto nodded and went to sleep. Minato just sighed and kept watch.

The next day they found Tsunade and it wasn't very hard as apparently a man had tried to hit on her and well when you hit on Tsunade you go through walls. So it wasn't that surprsing when a man came flying through a wall and at them they all stepped back to avoid him with Naruto sticking his hand out to grab him.

"Who did this to you?" The man saw the Konoha symbol and quickly told them.

"Its her." They nodded and walked inside to see Tsunade and a dark-haired girl a couple years older them sitting at a bar.

"Tsunade-chan?" Tsunade froze at Minato's voice. She slowly turned around shock at what she was seeing. Standing looking just like he did the day he died was Namikaze Minato. Standing beside him was someone who looked just like him except for the whiskers, and the black tips in his hair but the eyes were defanitely the same. Standing next to the boy were to girls who were strong. They looked ready to fight.

"Your dead." She stated.

"Orochimaru. Tried that jutsu on me." She nodded.

"One moment." He nodded and she drain the bottle of Sake she had in one gulp.

"Why are you here?" She finally asked.

"I want your help training my son and his teammates." He said motioning to the people next to him.

"Your son. Is that all?" He shook his head. Naruto was frowning. The drunk bimbo was suppose to be Hokage. Normally he wouldn't judge people at one glance but this woman just seemed ridculous.

"I want you to become Hokage I refuse after what they did to my son." She shook her head.

"Only fools become Hokage. They all die. You included." Naruto let out a growl. While he no longer wanted to be Hokage he still had great respect for the job and couldn't stay silent.

"Shut up! You do not disrespect the Hokage. They haven given there lives for the village. How dare disrespect them that way!" Naruto was shaking with anger.

"What do you know boy. I could take you down with one flick." Naruto was beyond angry that she would just push him off like that.

"Your on!" He then melted into the shadows after telling her where to go.

"Thats an interesting gaki you got there." She told Minato before disappearing.

"Come on lets go make sure they don't kill each other." They nodded.

**Outside of town**

"Ready to lose gaki!" Naruto glared.

"Lets do this." She jumped and hit the ground causing it split shocking Naruto. He jumped up dodging the strike sending a volley of Shuriken at her. She easily avoided them and appeared behind sending a punch that he ducked under sending a kick at the same time. He jumped away and narrowed his eyes.

His eyes widened as she appeared before him a finger at his forehead. She was shocked as he disappeared replacing himself with a log. _Gaki's not bad. _She thought as she tried to find him.

"She's good." Naruto eyes widened as the tree he was on collapsed. Looking down he saw Tsunade at the bottom her first slammed into it.

Naruto jumped and charged down at her his foot out first. A dark shadow surrounding it. "**KAGE HANDOU!**" Naruto yelled slamming into the ground as she dodged creating a samll crater.

"What was that?" Haku asked confused having never seen that.

"Its my Taijutsu style. I don't use it often." Naruto told them charging after her. Tsunade dodged his his punch and finally got inside and flicked his forehead sending him into a boulder an unconscious.

"Your gaki isn't bad." Tsunade told them.

"Will you become Hokage?" Said a voice from where Naruto had just been thrown. Tsunade whipped around in shock that he was still able to get up. He had gain a bit of respect for her after seeing her fight.

"No." She said turning back.

"How about a bet?" Minato asked.

"Hmm?" She asked pausing. She never could resist a bet.

"I bet you my son can learn the Rasengan in one week. He wins you become Hokage." She nodded. She didn't think they're was a chance he'd learn even with Minato there.

**One Week Later **

"How did we get in this mess again?" Naruto screamed ducking under a kick and landed one back throwing the ninja away.

"They must of found out your heritage and that I was alive." His dad replied back taking out three ninja at once.

They were currently fighting off about thirty Iwa Chunnin. Just as Naruto was about to show Tsunade his Rasengan they attacked.

Naruto shook as he the ground tremored and looked over to see Tsunade slamming her fist into the ground. Naruto looked over to see Kin about to get beheaded by one of nins and screamed as he used his shadow to get between them

"I don't think so. **RASENGAN!**" Naruto screamed as he slammed the move into the man chest ripping him apart. Tsunade froze looked over and cursed.

"Fucking little Gaki." She said taking down another nin.

"I'm getting sick of this." Minato muttered and pulled out four of his special Kunai throwing them around in strategic spots. Naruto eyes bulged as he saw why his dad was so feared as he disappeared in yellow flashes taking down the ninja like they were nothing.

"Lets go back o Konoha." He said when he finished.

Tsunade reluctantly nodded. "Yo gaki come here." Naruto nodded and grinned when she gave him her neckalace.

"Take care of that." Naruto nodded smiling.

A/N---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As you can see the Yondaime isn't gonna be Hokage. I didn't really like the Obito/Yondaime scene but it can't be help.

Next is Saving Kimmimaro!. Sasuke: Good or Bad?


	9. The Two Kaguya's

_**Naruto's New Team**_

_Chapter 9: The Two Kaguya's _

Naruto had just gotten back to Konoha and was gonna go see Tenten when Tayuya came running up her face a deathly pale. Naruto froze at seeing her face. Tayuya was the toughest Kunoichi he had ever met and to see her this scared knew something was immediately wrong.

"N-Naruto its Kimimaro. The illness." Naruto then joined her in having a pale face.

"Come on." He grabbed her using the shadows to get him right to there house. He threw open the door to the room Kimimaro was in. His face went even more pale at seeing the condition he was in.

"We need to get him to a hospital!" Naruto yelled to Kidoumaru who was sitting at his side.

Kidoumaru grabbed him and pulled him outside the room. "The Doctor said theres nothing they could do for him. He has like a week left." Naruto growled. He was not gonna lose a precious person.

"I know someone who can heal him." Kidoumaru looked shocked at this.

"Tsunade. The legendary medic-nin. Get him to the hospital. I'll find Tsunade." Kidoumaru nodded a sliver of hope in his heart.

Naruto sunk into the Shadow's and reappeared into the Hokage's office. He was panting deeply having never gone these distances before and was tired.

"I know. Sarutobi just told me. Where is he?" Naruto took a moment to get his breathing under control.

"On the way to the hospital." She nodded and looked to Shizune.

"Get my supplies meet me there." Shizune nodded. They then both disappeared into a puff of smoke. Naruto then collapsed on a chair relief flooding his face.

"Naruto-kun if anyone can save him its Tsunade." The Hokage told him.

"I know I'm still worried though." Sarutobi nodded in understanding.

"Go to the Hospital. Wait with your friends." Naruto nodded. Walking though instead of using the shadows.

A few hours later Naruto was pacing back and forth in the waiting room. The room consisted of Tayuya,Kidoumaru, his team,The third, The fourth, Hayate, Zabuza, and surprisingly Anko. He had learned that before he had shown up in Sound Anko had been a former apprentice to Orochimaru and was good friends with Kimimaro. Naruto could see that by the look in her eyes. Naruto finally stopped when Kidoumaru grabbed him and slammed him into a chair.

"Sorry." He nodded. He wasn't able to reply however because at that moment Tsunade walked out looking exhausted.

"I've done as much as I can. Without having his clan's records I can't go further. There something in his blood thats stopping me from healing it." They nodded. Zabuza then spoke up.

"I know of where the Kaguya clan house is. Its in Kirigakure so I wouldn't be able to go all the way but I can give you sufficent directions." Zabuza nodded sharing a look with Haku at one point. They all knew the dangers of either of them going near the Village.

"Ok anybody volunteer for this mission other than Zabuza and Haku obviously." He wasn't shocked when everyone stood. Kimimaro was well like by all in the room.

"Okay Hayate I asked that you lead this mission pick four to go with you." Hayate nodded and he picked Naruto, Tayuya, Anko, and Kidoumaru.

"We leave tommorow at noon." Hayate told them before he and Zabuza left to set up a map to the compound. The next morning Naruto and the others were at the gate ready to go. Naruto had decided to go whit all black. He was taking this very seriously. He had black shinobi sandals. Black Shinobi pants. A fitted black t shirt. A black cloak that went over that. His sword was on his back. The Konoha head band was the only thing white that he had on. He looked at the others who had also went for black. Hayate showed up handing everyone a hunter-nin mask and then took off his Hitai-ate and placed it in his pouch.

"We don't wanna be caught wearing these in Kiri." Hayate nodded and they all agreed taking theres off and putting them in their pouches as well.

"Its a good idea to keep our faces hidden." He said tapping his mask that was on his belt. They nodded and attached theres to their belt.

It took the team three days to arrive and where now on a cliff overlooking Kirigakure. They all had there masks on hiding there faces and where going by code names.

Naruto was fox, Hayate was blade, Tayuya was phoenix, Kidoumaru was spider, and finally Anko much to her chargrin was Snake or Hebi-hime as she was called by Naruto and Kidoumaru to annoy her. They had got along well with Anko during the trip and now consider her one of their good friends.

"Snake. Fox." Hayate called and Naruto and Anko were immediately at attention. "You two will head first. Followed by Spider and Phoenix. I'll come last. You two are to take out any resistance. No killing! We will pause and stay hidden at the walls when you find the Clan home contact us through radio." Hayate told them. Naruto and Anko nodded in response.

"Alright then lets move out." They then became blurs as they rushed down towards Kirigakure. Soon enough they were outside the walls a mist was all over. The mist reminded him of his fight against Haku in Wave. The mist wasn't as potent here but it was still visible. Naruto looked over at Anko and told her to hold as two Chunnin level ninja were at the top of the walls blocking there path. Using his Shadow he appeared behind them and before they could retaliate had them unconscious. Anko then appeared next to him in a puff of smoke. Naruto glanced back at the team to see them hidden then jumped down from the wall. He was in Kirigakure.

They quickly made it to the outskirts of town where they found the compound. Naruto and Anko paused and Anko quickly check for traps and was shocked at the amount it took them some time but they were finally able to disabled them. Naruto contacted Hayate.

"_We've arrived at the compound. Large amount of traps. Disabled them. Proceeding in. Over." _He got the go ahead from Hayate and they slowly went inside. They hadn't started searching for the records for very long when someone landed in front of them. Naruto took a step back when he recognized the signs of a Kaguya.

"Who are you? Wait that sword. Zabuza. Die Mist nin." The girl said. She made a bone whip from her back and lashed out at Naruto. Naruto incased his arm in Ice and let the whip wrap around his forearm and it became a battle of strength. Unfortunately the female Kaguya was obviously malnourished and didn't have the strength he did. He was still surprised by the fight she put up though. He gave a hard pull back and the whip came flying out of her hand and into Anko's. The girl didn't wait and attacked again.

"**Tsubaki no Mai!**" She shout attacking with the sword. Naruto and Anko took some wounds during this but were eventually able to push her back. Naruto had out the large Zanbato and was ready to fight her while Anko called Hayate.

"I am not Zabuza. I am not a Mist nin. I don't want to hurt you." Naruto said trying to knock some sense into the girl but she didn't seem to hear him as she attacked again using the same attack as before. Naruto was ready this time and was able to block most of the attack. She was weaking quickly though as the fight was taking a toll on her. She had jumped away and was on one knee breathing heavily.

"Who is she?" Anko asked after informing him that the others were on the way.

"I don't know but she is defanitly a Kaguya. As far as I know their the only ones who can use those Dance's. She seems to be weaking quickly. Tie her up with Snakes and I'll knock her out. We should take her with us. Kimimaro would know who she is. She seems to be his age." Anko nodded.

Just as the girl got up to attack again Anko struck wrapping her up in snakes. Naruto then appeared behind her slamming an elbow into the back of her head knocking her out. They the pulled her to the side.

"Watch her while I continue looking." Anko nodded. About an hour later with the help of the others who had shown up after the fight. The files were soon found. Unfortunately though as they were about to leave two nins dropped in front of them. They each had a Katana on there hips. Naruto knew right away these were new members of the Seven swordsmans of the mist. They also reminded him of somebody.

"Hand over the Kaguya and come quietly." The first said his hand on his Katana.

"We are masters of the Silent killing techinque you have no chance." The other said the female her hand was also on the Katana.

Naruto chuckled. "Answer me this. Are you better than Momochi Zabuza?" Naruto asked blantly placing his sword in front of them knowing they'd recognize it. One of them narrowed their eyes.

"That is Zabuza's sword." The first said. His eyes were flashing angrily.

The girl couldn't keep her emotions in check. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO TOU-SAN!" She demanded pulling her Katana all the way out and got in a Kenjustu stance.

Naruto was alarmed by the outburst. "Tou-san? I wasn't aware he had any kids?" Naruto said.

"He didn't know. Our mother died in child birth. We only recently were given the letter from our mother. She never told him as they had split shortly after since he became ANBU." Nauto nodded.

The girl didn't wait disappearing and reappearing next to Naruto slashing at his neck. Naruto however was ready and easily blocked it. The Konoha ninja's all jumped away as did the male Mist nin. The boy landed next to Hayate taking his hand off the sword in a show of good faith.

"He's alive isn't he?" He asked Hayate. Hayate nodded realizing these two just wanted to find their father.

"She's like him in this regard from what I here. Can't control their emotions." The boy said.

"My name is Momochi Liu." Hayate nodded not giving his name.

"I cannot in good conscious give you my name." Liu nodded understanding this.

"We are not loyal to Kiri we just want to find our father." Hayate nodded.

"Then come with us. Well tell you where were from when were far enough away from here. What shall we do about your sister though?" Liu sighed.

"How good is he?" Hayate smirked.

"Level with Zabuza." Liu sighed again.

"She will lose." Hayate nodded.

Naruto chuckled as he blocked another strike with ease. "What if I told you I was trained by you father and that you have no chance at victory." She stumbled but was qucikly back on the attack.

"It doesn't matter you will lose!" She roared. Naruto shook his head. If she didn't control her emotions she had no chance. Deciding to end this he quickly disarmed her of her sword and placed his at her neck.

"So you gonna kill me like you killed my father." Naruto chuckled pulling up his mask. Getting a good look at his fce she blushed despite that he had a sword to her neck.

"Your father is my former Sensei. He is like an Uncle to me. Why would I kill him. For crying outloud I went by the name Momochi Hiro for awhile." Her eyes went wide with shock.

"Get up." He put the sword on his back again and stuck out his hand.

"I'm sorry..." She was cut off by Naruto.

"Don't worry about it." He then turned to Hayate.

"Are they coming too?" His squad leader nodded.

"Lets go then." Hayate nodded. Kidoumaru picked up the Kaguya girl and they all disappeared. When they were far enough away the all took off there masks and introduced themselves.

"So your name is Momochi Suishou huh? Thats a nice name." Naruto said trying to start a conversation while they kept watch. She nodded.

"Yeah I guess. You know its funny back in Mist I was never nervous or scared of anything. Look at me now here I am scared about meeting my father. What if he doesn't like me." Naruto smiled.

"Don't worry Zabuza will like you. Your just like him." She smiled gratefully at him.

"Why were you there in the first place?" She asked regarding why they were in Kiri.

"I have a friend whose from Kirigakure. A Kaguya and hes dying. Our Head Medic needed the Kaguya records in order to save him." She nodded and could hear the concern in his voice.

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine." She said squeezing his hand. From her spot in the tent Tayuya scowled. She wasn't surprised that someone had fallen for him after all she had but she was still annoyed by it.

Kidoumaru smirked from his. Another girl had fallen for him. _The guy is a pimp! _He thought. He shuddered when he saw the glare Tayuya gave the girl. He felt bad for Naruto when she got a hold of him.

Soon enough they got back to Konoha and Naruto had in fact got severly yelled at by Tayuya because of Suishou. She ended up forgiving him but she still yelled at him. Tsunade was able to heal Kimimaro with the notes and they were able to see a sight no one ever thought would happen. Zabuza fainting when he was introduced to his children.

The Kaguya girl had been identified as Kimimaro's little sister who he had believed dead. Being reunited with her brother had calmed the girl down alot and she had apologized profusely to Naruto. Naruto just smiled and waved it off. Soon enough things had slowly started to settle down. Well for everyone but a certain Uchiha.

To say that Sasuke was angry at the fact that Naruto was so much stronger than he. Would be like saying the Kyuubi was strong. It was scary how angry he was. The fact that when he challenged Naruto and was beaten soundly without using the curse seal made it worse. Sasuke soon realized that the only way to be able to defeat not only Naruto but kill Itachi would be to leave the village and learn under Orochimaru.

**Hokage Monument**

Naruto was relaxing on top of the monument with his father beside him. It was their first real chance to talk since he had been brought back. Naruto took the oppurtunity to ask about his mother. So after building up his courage he asked.

"Tou-san what was Kaa-san like?" Minato didn't answer at first as he got a far away look in his eye.

"When we first met she was very tomboyish like. A hell of a lot stronger than me too." Naruto looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah I know. I was a bit cocky back then. She really handed me my ass. We met at the Chunnin exams. It was her third and my first. I had thought if it was her third she must not have been very good. She was also from Whirlpool a not very well known country. I'm not even sure its still around. It was me versus Uzumaki Kushina."

_Flashback_

_"Hey Ero-sensei! This'll be a breeze." Minato said boasting with a cocky smirk. His eyes went wide when she blurred out of sight reappearing in the arena looking bored. Minato then smirked as he jumped down on the other side. _

_He then foolishly told her she could have the fisrt punch. She smirked appearing before give him a sidekick thast sent him flying into a wall. "Just because this is my third time doesn't mean I'm a pushover." Minato coughed as he got back up. _

_"Doesn't help you that your a girl." Kushina stopped smirking and glared she blew a strand of red hair out of her face and disappeared again slamming her knee into his chest which she followed up with a uppercut to the chin sending him up into the air. She then jumped up grabbing his arms and sent him up even higher. She reappeared above him and slammed into his back with both feet sending him rocketing to the ground with her still on top of him. She then jump back waiting for him to get up or too see if he would. Too her surprise he did. _

_"Damn. That hurt." He muttered and charged in engaging her in a battle of Taijutsu that she easily kept up with him in. He finally jumped back his hands going through seals. _

_"__**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**__" He called and it slammed right into Kushina who just smirked as she called out her jutsu just before it hit._

_"__**Kaze Shiirudo!**__" A large shield of wind appeared before completely blocking the attack shocking not only Minato but every Uchiha in the stands as well. She then ran threw some handseals calling out her own jutsu. _

_"__**Kaze Kakuu Supea no Jutsu!**__" She called out and a thousand large spears made of wind appeared above Minato and then slammed into him. He just barely made it out in time replacing himself with a log. He didn't get away clean though as he got hit by good number of the spears and his clothes were ripped and he was bloodied up. He never got a chnace to try another Jutsu as she appeared next to him giving him a spinning back kick that slammed him into the wall and knocking him out as well. _

_Flashback over_

"Wow she whooped your ass!" Minato glared at his son for a moment before giving up and nodding.

"Yeah it was the first time I'd ever lost. I apologized later for what I had said and we eventually became good friends and then later well i'm sure you get the idea." Naruto nodded.

"She eventually convinced her home village to let her move here and she became one of our ANBU before taking on a team at the same time I did. She is nearly as hated as I am by Iwagakure." Naruto noddd knowing he was talking about the war.

"We married about halfway through the war. It was only attended by our teams, Sarutobi, and the three sannin. Yeah back then Orochimaru was on our side. Your mother was very passionate very vibrant woman. I miss her." He said getting another far away look in his eye.

"We'll see her again some day." Naruto said and Minato nodded. They then fell into a comfortable silence as they stared out at the morning light. It was broken when a Chunnin appeared before them. He looked very haggard by his appearance. Naruto tried to place the mans name. Kotetsu something he thought.

"Yondaime-sama! Naruto-san!" He said breathing heavily.

"Your needed at the Hokage's office." They nodded and got ready to leave.

"Do you know whats going on?" Minato asked seeing the man disshelved appearance.

"I probably shouldn't say but eh. Uchiha Sasuke has left the Village." Naruto sighed.

"Fool." Naruto said as they all disappeared in a puff of smoke as it was now understandably urgent to get to Tsunade.

Naruto and Minato appeared in the office to find Tayuya,Kidoumaru and the Momochi siblings waiting for them. "Tsunade whats going on?" She held up her hand and as sand started appear in the office. When it was gone Gaara and Temari were standing there.

"Uchiha Sasuke has left the Village with an escort of six people I want you seven to go after him." They nodded.

"Liu as a former Seven Swordsman I want you to lead the squad." He nodded and they stood preparing to leave.

"You must get him back. He has taken a leaf ninja hostage with him." The ninja all looked up at this.

"Who Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked fearing it was one of his friends.

"Yanamaka Ino."

A/N: Theres chap. 9 a bit quicker than usual. Should Suishou stay with Naruto or go with Kidoumaru. The same with Kimimaro's sister. Should she go with Naruto or someone else?? Give me your thoughts.


	10. the dual rescue

Naruto's New Team

**Chapter 10: The Dual Rescue**

_**Naruto stood up the annoyance at having to go after the arrogant Uchiha quickly vanishing, being replaced by cold fury. Unfortunately before Naruto could say anything Kakashi appeared in the office. **_

"_**What is it Kakashi?" Tsunade asked annoyed at his presence. **_

"_**A very large chakra source is heading towards this way from Iwa. It's being followed by ten Jounin level chakra signatures." He told her still reading his little orange book. **_

"_**Okay then get an ANBU squad and check it out." Kakashi shut his book and finally looked at the Hokage. **_

"_**The Chakra feels like Gaara's and Naruto's." This cause Naruto and Gaara's eyes to widen.**_

"_**Mara." They whispered together. Minato and Tsunade and the Momochi siblings looked at them confused. **_

_**Naruto seeing these looks elaborated for them. "She's one of our allies. She a Jinchuuriki like us." **_

"_**We must help her." Tsunade nodded a bit reluctantly. **_

"_**I request to lead the team." Naruto asked. Tsunade looked torn as she had needed him on the Sasuke retrieval mission. **_

"_**I promise to go join up with Liu and the others once Mara is safe." Tsunade nodded. **_

"_**Very well who do you wish to go with you? Hyuuga Neji, Hatake Kakashi, Momochi Zabuza." He told his Hokage.**_

"_**That's all you four against Ten Jounin." She said with a raised eyebrow.**_

"_**No Itachi and Kisame are in the village I'll be getting them." Tsunade nodded and sent a hidden ANBU to go get Neji and Zabuza. Everybody then left there separate ways. **_

_**Naruto stood at the gate waiting for his team. Itachi and Kisame stood behind him the faces hidden. Moments later Kakashi, Zabuza, and Neji arrived.**_

"_**You ready?" He asked and after gaining an affirmative from everyone present they disappeared. **_

_**Along the way Naruto and Zabuza explained Itachi and Kisame to Neji and Kakashi. Naruto then told them the mission. **_

"_**Target is twenty yards and closing." Neji called out and everyone halted. Naruto told everyone to hide and that they would ambushed her pursuers. **_

_**Just then a transformed Mara came flying by with ten Jounin right behind her. Naruto started it off by sending a fireball into the ten Jounin making them scattered. Mara froze hearing the explosion caused by Naruto. **_

_**Kakashi continued it appearing behind one of the Jounin and slicing him in half with Rakiri. It was chaos after that as everyone jumped into the fray. Kisame and Zabuza worked together taking on five by themselves. Naruto grabbed one as did Neji, Itachi and Kakashi. **_

_**Naruto led his opponent further and further away from everyone else and then stopped before turning. The Jounin that stood before him was a big muscle type with a scar going down his left cheek. **_

"_**Your foolish for helping this girl. She kill you and everyone you love." Naruto chuckled at him. **_

"_**If you say so. Prepare to die." Naruto pulled out his sword and charged, he jumped in the air and flew down at him but the Jounin dodged it. Naruto then paused and screamed out his Jutsu. **_

"_**Kage Nami!**__" Naruto called as he held his sword out to his side and shadows grew over it making it become pitch black. He then slammed it into the ground. Faster than the ninja could dodge he was swallowed up by the shadows. Naruto smirked as he put his hands into the seal for shadow. _

"_**Kage Yaiba no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled and the ninja screamed as shadow blades sliced him all over his body and he couldn't see them due to being incase in the shadows. Once his screams died down Naruto released the seal and the shadow's disappeared and the Iwa nin dropped down . He was dead before he hit the ground. **_

_**All of a sudden a scream pierced through the air. Naruto melted to the shadows and appeared before Mara where a ninja had Kunai at her throat. One of the Jounin Zabuza and Kisame had been fighting had gotten away and snuck up on a weakened Mara. **_

_**The ninja grinned nastily out at the ninja as the others had appeared behind him. "What now boys you'll never be able to help her now." **_

"_**That's your mistake. Thinking I needed there help." All of a sudden like a snake she struck. She disappeared from his grasp and appeared behind him. **_

"_**Die fool!" She screamed and she took his head off with her sword.**_

_**She then looked up at Naruto and his team and grinned. " Hi Naruto…" She then passed out but was caught by Itachi. **_

_**In the forest twenty feet away from where Naruto and his team a young man a few years older than Mara smiled softly and nodded before turning and jumping into the trees heading to his home village. **_

_**Seconds after he left a falcon flew down and landed on Naruto's shoulder. "Follow him." Naruto told the bird who nodded and flew off. **_

_**Naruto then nodded to the others and disappeared into the shadows heading in the direction of Sasuke's Chakra signature. **_

_**Liu and his team paused in the trees and stared down at Kuro and his team along with Sasuke and a tied up Ino who looked……calm. **_

"_**You are all dead when Naruto shows up." She said Kuro just smirked at her before looking at his team of Jirobou, Sakon, Ukon, and two people in shadowed cloaks. **_

"_**Sasuke you and your hostage are with me Jirobou you stay here and head off any one following us." Jirobou nodded and Kuro and the rest disappeared. **_

_**In the trees Kidomaru looked at the team and smirked. "Let me take him you guys go on ahead." **_

_**They nodded and took off Kidomaru grinned as he opened his mouth and his steel like webbing started to surrounded the area making it so Jirobou wouldn't have anyway to get free. He then made a bow and arrow and notch ten arrows each with and exploding tag at the end he then released them sending them flying at Jirobou. The largest member of the sound four hears it at the last moment and is able to grab a boulder and toss it at the arrows causing them to explode in midair. **_

_**Slowly the webbing gathered closer and closer to Jirobou to the point were it constricted his movements and he couldn't get away. He started to use his curse seal but Kidoumaru noticing this stopped with and arrow to the throat. The arrow glowed for a moment before exploding killing Jirobou. Kidoumaru then dropped to his knees. He had used to much chakra he hobbled over to a tree and sat down closing his eyes. **_

_**Further ahead the group ran into Sakon and Ukon waiting for them Kuro had left them there once they realized Jirobou had failed.**_

"_**We'll take care of these guys continue on ahead. " Temari said as they others continued on Gaara and Temari staying to face off against the twins. **_

"_**I'll take the ugly one." Gaara said smirking. **_

"_**Which one is the ugly one?" Temari asked mock confused. There mocking started to anger the twins and the charged without thought. **_

_**Gaara swiped his hand to his left smashing his sand into Ukon knocking him far to the left. Gaara then disintegrated into sand chasing after him. Temari smirked pulling out her fan and sending a burst of wind at him sending him flying back but unlike Sakon he flipped landing on his feet and charged again dodging her attacks quickly getting closer and closer but he didn't see the smirk on her face. **_

_**She waited until he had no chance a dodging her attack before summoning her weasel Kamatari and using the Kamaitachi no Jutsu and slicing off his head. She brushed off some dust from her clothes before turning as a scream was heard from her left signaling the death of Sakon. **_

"_**Have fun?" She asked Gaara reappeared in front of her. **_

"_**Very much so. We should go retrieve Kidomaru and bring him back to Konoha my clone has informed me that he is very low on Chakra." Temari nodded and they headed back towards where they came. **_

_**When they arrived at where Kidomaru was they found a blond with blond haired teen leaning over him. He looked up and smiled at Temari and Gaara. He then stood up straight. **_

"_**Where's everyone else?" Naruto asked turning serious. **_

"_**They went up ahead there's only three left of the team besides Sasuke." Gaara replied. **_

"_**Did you by any chance who's with Sasuke?" Naruto asked. **_

"_**That guy Kuro that was controlling you and two in cloaks they didn't speak and we couldn't see there faces." Temari informed him. **_

_**Naruto nodded his face grim. "Very well. I know of one at the Chunnin exams while in control of my body Kuro revived Kakashi's father and had him henge into Obito to mess with Kakashi's mind." They nodded. **_

"_**When you go back do not inform Kakashi of this as he will come charging this way and he will only be a hindrance at this time." They again nodded understanding his reasons. **_

"_**Be careful on your way back." He then disappeared into the shadows. He reappeared in a tree a little ways away and started jumping tree to tree as using his shadow's took to much energy. He finally arrived seeing the two cloaked figures taking apart Shishou and Liu.**_

_**Liu got up and charged the man again but he quickly disarmed him and sent him flying into a tree. Naruto went to go after him when he felt a chakra signature quickly coming his way. **_

"_**I guess Kakashi wormed it out of them." Naruto sent some Shuriken at Sakumo making him back flip backwards.**_

"_**You opponent is coming." Naruto told him and the figure paused and then nodded. **_

"_**I shall wait for my foolish son." Sakumo said.**_

"_**Your opponent is there and you will not be able to defeat her." Naruto ignored him and ran to catch Shishou and she was sent flying. **_

"_**You'll pay for hurting her." Naruto spoke. **_

_**The woman chuckled and stood up straight as she had been leaning from punching the former mist ninja. "Don't be so sure Naruto-kun. As I'm sure you won't be so keen at attacking soon." **_

_**Naruto cocked an eyebrow as he laid Shishou down against a tree. "Ph and why is that?" Naruto asked. **_

"_**Your heart is too pure. You care too much and once I reveal my identity the fight will go from you and you will be killed by my blade." Naruto narrowed his eyes her voice trigger something in his memory from a very long time ago.**_

"_**You seem very sure of this fact. What makes you believe this?" She laughed as her hands reached towards her hood and threw it off her head revealing long red hair and green eyes. It was a face Naruto knew very well. It was none other thank his mother, Uzumaki Kushina.**_

_**A/N**_

_**I almost quit writing this but I'm back. I want to do the fight between Naruto and Kushina right so I'll be a couple weeks before the next chapter is out.**_

_**By the way if anybody caught the two quotes from two movies in there let me know what they were and what movie and ill give you a early look at the next chapter.**_


End file.
